Apocalypse on Gaia
by Israel
Summary: Crossover between FF7, FF9 & FF4. Takes place on Gaia. (please review!)


APOCALYPSE ON GAIA  
  
Chapter 1: Milon, Devil of Earth  
  
In a far away galaxy, there lies a planet where monsters have appeared throughout the whole world of Gaia, which are rather stronger than Ark himself. the Four Fiends of Elements.  
  
They are bestowed with the power of the four elements of nature: Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth, these monsters have wreaked havoc among Gaia and few cities still stand in itself.  
  
Cloud Strife, who wields the Ultima Weapon, and has been bestowed by Alexander's holy power, heard rumors of Gaia from his friend Zidane, who lives there, and that unless they do something about this, nothing will stop these fiends.  
  
Who are the Four Fiends? What is their purpose? What do they need in Gaia? Cloud and his friends will go to Gaia to fight for the peace of the whole universe.  
*** "So how are we supposed to fight these ones?" asked Cloud to Zidane. "How am I supposed to know?" replied Zidane, "I never saw these guys when I lived on Gaia, so I don't know anything about these ones." "Great." said Cloud, "which means that we are fighting a threat without information." "What's your plan, Cloud?" asked Tifa. "Fight with our heads" Cloud replied, "if we have any."  
*** Suddendly a noise was heard in the deck of the Highwind, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zidane left to check it out, out side, they saw a black mage with a red cloak. "So. you are the ones searching for the Four Fiends." he said, "well. you have found one!!!" "So you're one of these guys." said Zidane, "how come one is a mage?" "I am Milon, the Devil of the Earth" said the mage, "Ghasts! Destroy them!!" "I'll take care of Milon! You get the Ghasts!" Cloud ordered.  
*** Then the battle against Milon and his Ghasts began, the four Ghasts posed a threat for Sephiroth and Zidane, but the bigger threat was Milon himself, who was facing Cloud. *These monsters are undead." said Sephiroth, "use Fire and Recovery Magic to defeat them, Zidane!" "That's great, 'cause I can't use magic." Said Zidane. "Then use your weapon!" Sephiroth replied. "Uuuuggghhh." mumbled a Ghast, "Deeessstroooy themmm!" "Fire!" chanted Sephiroth. With Fire, he destroyed a Ghast and Zidane was slicing one off. "You're dying anyway!" Zidane said to a Ghast, "Thievery!!" he shouted. A chest appeared and locked the Ghast inside, and destroyed it, and then he sliced off another Ghast. "The power of Fire burns anything that has a weak skin." Sephiroth chanted, "the power. of Fire, three times its natural power. Firaga!!!" Sephiroth casted Firaga onto the remaining Ghasts, but by then Cloud was already fighting Milon. "Fire. its power four times stronger. makes it. Flare!!!" Cloud chanted, he casted Flare on Milon and destroyed him. "Let's go back in." Cloud ordered.  
*** Then, the Highwind descended at Gaia, at a village where huts are made with face-like windows. "Let's go!" Cloud ordered, he went ahead, the others saw as a demon materialized behind Cloud. "Look out behind you!" Zidane said to him, with his weapon, Zidane was able to back the demon away from Cloud. "Do you not remember me.?" the demon said, "it is I, Milon. this is my true form. now it is time you joined me in hell!!" "Milon.." said Sephiroth. "This time." continued Zidane. "You're going down!!!" Cloud said. "We shall see about that." Milon said.  
*** Within Milon's claws, lies his skull-shaped face. His power is twice as powerful than it was when he was alive. "Fire!" Sephiroth chanted, but this time the fire was dissipated as it touched Milon, "Fire is worthless!" he said. Hearing this, Cloud began a long ritual, the ritual the Ancients once used to bring forth Holy. Cloud's goal was clear; he was trying to use Holy to destroy Milon. "The power of light. The power of good. Once united. Life will flow." Cloud chanted, but there is only one problem: Cloud is not an Ancient, which means it may take longer for a normal human to bring forth Holy. "The hope. The dreams. They must not be vanished. For they may come true." Cloud kept chanting and during it his voice began echoing. What is he doing? Like he had any power to bring forth Holy..., Milon thought. "The power of good. The power of light. Once united. Holy shall come forth.!!!" Cloud made the last part of the chanting, which most Ancients did not need when they brought forth Holy, but Cloud managed to unseal Holy. "How!?" Milon wondered, "How could a common human bring forth Holy!? That is no longer a matter. because you will die anyway!!!" Zidane rushed behind Milon and was able to weaken him with a slash. "Now's your chance, Cloud! It's now or never!!" Zidane said out to Cloud. "Right!" Cloud said, "Holy magic, hear me. vanish this monster from the universe forever. Holy!" And ten white orbs surrounded Milon and were preventing him from escaping, and then the orbs became a white beam that disintegrated Milon. Milon's voice was heard as his last words. "I cannot believe you defeated me. I guess I underestimated you humans. but the other Fiends shall avenge my defeat." Milon said, "see you in hell!" Then Milon's voice was no longer heard, meaning he was destroyed, but Milon was just one of the many dangers that await Cloud and the others at Gaia.  
  
Chapter 2: Cagnazzo, Devil of Water As Cloud and his friends arrived in Gaia, they found some trouble on the now spaceship Highwind.  
  
Milon, Devil of the Earth, one of the Four Fiends of Elements, attacked the Highwind in search of destroying Cloud, to prevent Gaia's rescue. His attempt ended in vain, however, as Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zidane were too much for Milon and his Ghasts. But it was not over yet...  
  
Once dead, Milon arised showing his true form and true powers, which nearly destroyed Cloud and his friends, but Cloud made a back-up plan...  
  
Using the rituals of an Ancient, Cloud was able to awaken Holy and the ability to use it. With Holy, Cloud destroyed Milon once and for all, but there are three Fiends left...  
  
*** After Milon was defeated Cid landed the ship due to a malfunction, close to a forest surrounding a town. "So what happened, Cid?" asked Cloud. "What the hell!? The engine broke out!" answered Cid. "So we need a new engine... where the hell will we find an engine!?" said Cloud. "I may know where..." interrupted Zidane, "in Gaia, there's a city where airship technology flourished some time ago." "Tell us where, then!" sad Cloud. "Unfortunately, it's in the continent to the south, and we can't fly, so we need a ship." replied Zidane. "Well then, we'll look on the village in the forest to find a ship." Cloud ordered, "due to the danger I'll take four persons with me." said Cloud, "Tifa, Sephiroth, Vincent, and Zidane it is!" Immediately the five came out of the ship and ventured into the forest, where they found a strange monster, but it ran away when they approached it.  
  
*** "That looked like a Behemoth..." said Cloud. "Let's move on..." said Zidane. During the journey through the forest night fell, Cloud knew they had to hurry to the village due to the dangerous forest creatures. "Come on! We've gotta hurry to that village!!" Cloud said, running away from a Cerberus. Vincent immediately fired at it, but he could only stun the Cerberus for a second. As they approached the village, the Cerberus ran away, but Cloud had a strange feeling. "I have a bad feeling about this..." he said. "Aaaahhh!!!" a voice was heard far away in terror, Cloud and his friends went to check it out. "A Behemoth!?" said Vincent, "but this one is different..." "That's no ordinary Behemoth..." observed Sephiroth, "that's the King Behemoth!!!" "We've got to save the black mage!" Cloud ordered, "Vincent! Zidane! Take the black mage to safety! We'll take care of the King Behemoth!" he ordered. Vincent fired a bullet towards the King Behemoth, and made him turn around. Sephiroth launched Blizzaga to the King Behemoth, but he countered with Meteor. "As I saw, we're restricted to our weapons..." Sephiroth said. Then everyone drew their weapons, getting ready for a hard battle.  
*** Zidane and Vincent approached the black mage and took him back to his house, while Cloud, Tifa, and Sephiroth were taking down the King Behemoth. Tifa was hitting him, but his skin is too hard for bare fists. Sephiroth's sword could do very little damage to the King Behemoth and Cloud's sword was of no use. "Why do you not give up?" said the King Behemoth, "I am invincible!!" "If only we could rely on magic... we could win..." Cloud thought. Then the wretched King Behemoth fired a powerful Flare aimed at Sephiroth, but Cloud threw him out of the way and it hit Vincent. "Vincent!!" Zidane shouted, then Vincent's skin turned black and wings grew in his back, now he is a demon. "What happened to that human!?" said the King Behemoth. "You will hurt no one..." said Vincent, "not with me here..." "Meteor!!!" shouted the King Behemoth, and a meteor was falling towards Vincent, but, surprisingly, Vincent shattered the meteor into small rocks with just his claws. "What!? How could this happen!?" said the King Behemoth. Then Vincent rushed towards King Behemoth and slashed past him, easily the Behemoth was destroyed by Vincent's claws, after the King Behemoth was destroyed, Vincent returned to a human.  
*** "It shouldn't have been so strong..." said Cloud. "The Four Fiends strengthen the monsters that live in Gaia, that's why." said Zidane. "Then we must be ready for a threat stronger than we suspected..." said Cloud. "Let's call it a day, we'll move on as soon as we get a ship..." suggested Vincent.  
*** Cloud made a reservation at the inn and then went to look for the villagers. "Hello?" he was shouting, "if there's anyone here say 'ho'!" "Ho!" many voices were heard. Then black mages appeared in front of Cloud. "I see you're in need of a ship." said the black mage they helped, "we'll build it for you, it will take only this night, so rest easily." "Thank you." said Cloud, and he went to sleep.  
*** In midnight, Cloud saw Sephiroth glancing at the stars in the sky. "What's up?" he asked. "I'm just thinking... about if you'll ever forget what I did..." Sephiroth replied. "Don't live by the past, it'll just destroy you in the inside..." Cloud said. "I can't get it off my head when I think about Aeris... or Nibelheim..." Sephiroth said. "I prefer not thinking about it too much, besides, what's done is done." Cloud cleared. "You're right there..." Sephiroth said to Cloud, "it's hard to beleive that.. now I'm regretting what I did..." "This is just too tough... going on a planet like this..." said Cloud, "to survive, stop thinking of the past, and think of the future..." "...You're right, there's a long life ahead!" Sephiroth immediately said. "That's right, see ya tomorrow!" said Cloud to Sephiroth.  
*** Next morning... "We're done with your ship!" said a black mage, "it can withsand the powerful wind that blows here in Gaia." After Cloud and the mages hopped on the ship, they set sail to the city called Lindblum.  
*** During the trip... "Let's hurry..." Cloud ordered. All of a sudden, a turtle-like monster along with many Hydras were chasing the ship. "You dare to stand in our master plan?" the monster said. "This is trouble..." Vincent thought. "What's that monster thinking?" said Cloud. "I am the Devil of Water... Cagnazzo!" the monster said in a rage. "Then he's our enemy!" Cloud said. "So you are the ones who defeated Milon..." Cagnazzo said, "well then, your time has come!!!" "We can't fight him in the ship! We have to get to dry land!" Cloud said. "Then we will go to that beach over there!" Vincent suggested, "Full throttle!!" As Cloud's ship was heading to the beach, Cagnazzo and his small Hydras were giving chase, as the ship approached the beach, Cloud gave the order to jump out, and, once in land, he and his friends drew their weapons, ready for the battle versus the Devil of Water.  
*** Cagnazzo was just using his Bubble attack, which threw bubbles out of his mouth, Cloud knew that Cagnazzo's weakness is Thunder, but to kill him he obviously needed a thunder storm, and it was a sunny day! "Anyone got bright ideas?" Cloud asked. "Maybe I can create a thunder storm powerful enough to beat this fiend." Sephiroth suggested. "Fine, I'll get a small wood, you cover Sephiroth!" Cloud ordered. "Try if you dare.." Cagnazzo said, "I am not as foolish as Milon..." Cloud sliced off a small wood off a tree and removed the leaves, but the storm had yet to be made. "What the hell is Sephiroth waiting for!?" he thought. He saw as thunder fell from the skies, but the disadvantage is that Sephiroth also made rain. "How will we beat this devil...?" Cloud thought, "hmmm... if a wood is struck by lightning, it's destroyed... I know!" Cloud put away his sword and was going to use the wood as a jumper towards Cagnazzo, he jamp along with it, and succesfully carved it in Cagnazzo's shell. "You really think this is enough for me!?" Cagnazzo said, "I am not like Milon, he was an ignoramus!!" Then a lightning bolt fell on the wood that Cloud carved on Cagnazzo, and they watched as he died in pain... "Th-This is not over yet!" he said, "the other Fiends... they shall avenge my defeat and destroy you!!!" With that said, he fell dead. "...Let's go... Lindblum awaits us..." Cloud ordered. And so our heroes headed towards Lindblum, looking for airship parts...  
  
Chapter 3: Valvalis, Devil of the Wind  
  
Cloud saw s gate by the road he and his friends were, as well as an enormous castle on a huge cliff. "We're here!" Zidane said. "At last we have arrived..." Vincent thought, "as I see this world is quite strange..." "Where do we enter it?" Cloud asked. "There should be a door at the bottom of the cliff, we can enter from there." Zidane answered. "Let's just follow Zidane..." Cloud ordered. When Cloud and the others went through the door called "Lndblum Dragon's Gate" They found a five-passenger car which leads through a tunnel, Cloud decided that they all must get on.  
*** As Cloud approached an elevator in the Base Station, a guard stopped him. "Who are you?" the guard asked. "We wish to see the ruler of this town." Cloud answered. "For what? Who are you?" the guard questioned Cloud. "I'm a friend of Zidane's, the name's Cloud..." Cloud kept answering. "What's your business with the regent?" the guard questioned. "What the hell!? Is this some kind of interrogation!?" Cloud asked. "I cannot allow you to go on unless you state your business." the guard answered. "Look, we're here to see Cid, so if you let us through..." Zidane suggested. "You are...! My forgiveness, master Zidane!" the guard suddendly said. "Please go on through." "They know you here?" Cloud asked Zidane. "Why shouldn't they? I was raised here, you know." Zidane answered. Cloud said nothing. *** At the Regent's room... "And that's why we need airship parts..." Cloud said to the Regent. "So, Cid, will you help or not?" asked Zidane. "Hmmm... so you've defeated two of the Four Fiends... understood! I'll help your cause!" the Regent answered. "Thank you." Zidane told to Regent Cid. "Where is the ship in need?" Cid asked. "Close to the black mage village, outside Magdalene Forest..." Zidane answered. "So let us go then!" Cid ordered.  
*** Cid loaded the airship parts needed for the Highwind, and was ready to depart to Magdalene Forest. "Can the Regent Cid really be trusted?" Cloud asked Zidane. "Of course!" Zidane answered, "I know him ever since I had my own adventures on Gaia." "Too much parts, all we need is an engine..." Vincent thought. "Let's just go and save the 'interrogatings' for later." Cloud ordered. Everyone boarded the ship and took off for the Magdalene Forest at the black mage village...  
*** At the ship... Cloud was still thinking of Regent Cid as not trustworthy, suddendly a strange tornado appeared in front of the ship. "What the hell is that!?" Cloud said. "I got no idea, I've never seen THIS kind of tornadoes!" Zidane answered. Then the tornado materialized and a woman-shaped monster appeared in its spot. "Why, look who I found..." the monster said, "I guess it was not too hard to find rebels in a small planet..." "What are you!? What do you want!?" Zidane asked the monster. "Is that not a rude way to ask questions..." the monster said, "I am the mighty Valvalis, the Devil of the Wind..." "So you're an enemy!" Cloud said, "get ready, everyone!" "Oh, how nice, but I have no time for this... Tornado, blow them away!!!" Valvalis said, an enormous tornado blasted the ship and was taking away Cloud and his friends. "Tifa! Vincent! Zidane! Sephiroth! Whatever happens, DON'T let go!!!" Cloud was shouting inside the tornado made by Valvalis. Suddendly no one could take the wind and they all let go, and they were separated, Cloud ended back at the Mist Continent, but at an unknown area, and who knows where did the others end up... Cloud woke up in a new area of the Mist Continent, one he never saw before. "W...where...am I...?" he thought, "Zidane never told me about this region... there... has to be a way... to... defeat Valvalis... but... how...?" Cloud then saw an enormous sword going out of a castle in the hill close to him. "Zidane did told me about a city like that... if only I... had enough strength... to go on..." Cloud kept thinking, "maybe I can go there from the mountain... it's gonna be hard, but... maybe I'll... find Zidane..." Cloud headed to the mountain, not caring about his weakened stage, he seemed to care more about finding his missing friends, and, as it seems, specially Tifa... "Why...? Why did I headed back to... Magdalene Forest...?" Cloud kept thinking, "it's true we need an airship to get around Gaia, but... wh... why... did I headed back...?" Cloud knew that he was very weak to move on, he decided to head for this city without caring a bit of his life, just as he left the battle against the Fiends aside for now. "...I really know how this all began..." he thought, "all this... started... after Aeris..."  
*** Seven months ago... "Forgive me... Aeris..." Cloud said as he placed Aeris' body into the lake in the Ancient City. "Sephiroth... I swear... I'm gonna take you down!!!" Cloud shouted in the middle of the night, with tears coming down of his eyes... Later in the same memory... Just when Cloud thought it was all over, he strangely headed to an empty void, and decided that this was going to be it, Sephiroth awaited him at the end... "Sephiroth!! It's time you pay for all that you did!!!" Cloud shouted, then a small tornado surrounded him, as a light was glowing on the sword's blade, then, with all of his fury unleashed, Cloud slashed Sephiroth over and over with no mercy. "For Aeris... For Nibelheim... For mother... For all things!!!" he was saying, as Sephiroth was screaming in pain slash after slash... After that, another light glew on Cloud's sword, when he attacked Sephiroth, an explosion came out of the slash, and he fell dead...  
*** Back at the present... Cloud made it to the top, but his state got worse and he fell unconscious right on the plateau where is this strange city, if no one shows up, he is going to die... Then, a woman with armor, who wields a long sword hidden by a white cape, came out of the city. "Oh, no!" the woman said, "he is bleeding! He was seriously injured... I must take him back to the castle!" The woman, who wielded a high-quality armor and a long sword, hidden by a white cape, she discovered Cloud close to the mountain he climbed, unfortunately the injuries he got are critical, and unless he had intensive care, he was going to die due to all the blood he has lost...  
*** What really troubled Cloud's mind and heart was the fact that, due to his injuries, he cannot look for his friends, nor battle the fiends... "...Why was I so reckless...?" he was thinking, "it's so worthless to even try to move... I can't move an inch due to these injuries..." The woman that was carrying Cloud stopped at the castle's Med Room to take real good care of Cloud... "What did I do wrong...?" he kept thinking, "why did I dare to do many things...? It's so hopeless... I came through all that 'cause I was with my friends..." As it seems Tifa and the others are the only things that worry Cloud, but how will he look for them, with many injuries preventing him from moving? Suddendly he woke up, and he found himself in a new place. "Where am I?" he asked. "You are finally awake, you have been there for at least a week now." The same woman that found him said to Cloud. "A week!? No! I've gotta find the-arrgghh!!!" Cloud said, as he felt pain into his left arm. "Your arm will be restored in a few hours, I think you are ready to leave this area..." the woman said. "Great... just who are you...?" Cloud asked. "Hmm? My name...?" the woman said, "I cannot tell you my name, forgive me..." "Why?" Cloud asked the woman. "I know not who you are... that is why..." the woman said. "Hmm... what an irony..." Cloud said, "I can't get the hell outta here because of this-arrgghh!!!" The pain in his arm returned. "Do not move the arm until it recovers..." the woman suggested. "Got a bandage?" Cloud asked. "Yes, let me put it in your arm..." the woman answered, she took a bandage and tied it on Cloud's left arm. "It should recover in a couple of hours..." the woman said. "Fine. If you wanna know my name, it's Cloud..." Cloud said to the woman. "Cloud, huh...?" the woman said, "mine is... Beatrix..."  
  
"Nice name for you..." Cloud said. "You think so...?" Beatrix asked Cloud. "Why not? I mean, I'm trapped inside somewhere I don't know and my left arm is useless..." Cloud said. "You have been through many things, it seems..." Beatrix said. "You guessed it! Fighting Milon and Cagnazzo, then separated by Valvalis..." Cloud said. "What!? You have defeated two of the Four Fiends!?" Beatrix asked. "So what if I have?" Cloud asked. "Then I should fill you with the information I got!" Beatrix said to Cloud. "What kind of info?" Cloud asked. "Let me find my briefing..." Beatrix suggested.  
*** Beatrix went back to the Infirmary with the sheets where she wrote the information gathered of the Four Fiends of Elements. "Found it!" Beatrix said as she came in the Infirmary, "you may be interested into reading it..." "What!?" Cloud said as he was reading, "the Fiends want to bring forth a powerful being!?" "Yes, I beleive its name is... Zemus..." Beatrix said. "If only I had my sword... by the way, where is it?" Cloud asked Beatrix. "It shattered... probably due to your impact..." Beatrix answered. "Then how the hell will I fight!?" Cloud yelled. "I have an Orichalcon dagger, it is good for you because you can only use one arm..." Beatrix suggested. "Orichalcon dagger?" Cloud said, "better than nothing, I guess, at least I won't need both my arms..." "Here, a dagger is rather easier to handle than swords, you shall master it in a little time." Beatrix explained. "I beleive I must practice before I go in a battle..." Cloud said. "I suggest that you go to the Training Room, there are a few monsters you can fight, until you feel confident enough to use your Orichalcon..." Beatrix suggested. "Thanks for the suggestion." Cloud said. "But you have to see Her Majesty..." Beatrix said. "What? 'Her Majesty'?" Cloud said, quite shocked. "Yes, she was just ascended to the throne..." Beatrix cleared. "I see..." Cloud said. "I remember Dagger was going to be the new ruler of a town..." he thought.  
*** Six months ago... "Yeah, she's turning a queen as soon as we get back!" Zidane said. "I see..." Cloud thought.  
*** "What is it?" Beatrix said to Cloud. "Nothing..." Cloud answered, "I was just remembering something." "Oh... so are you going...?" Beatrix asked. "Of course I will!" Cloud answered. "Let us go, then..." Beatrix said to Cloud. Cloud agreed to see this "Her Majesty" personally, he has many doubts that he has got to clear by himself. One of them is where his friends are...  
*** Meanwhile... "What is it, Rubicant?" said Valvalis to a demon-like monster. "Did you finish the rebels?" Rubicant asked Valvalis. "No, unfortunately, but I managed to separate them, and their leader is badly injured..." Valvalis answered. "Then he will be no match alone..." Rubicant said, "and with his injuries, he will easily be destroyed..." "What do you want me to do?" Valvalis asked. "Destroy him..." Rubicant answered. "Easy task..." Valvalis said, and took off. "This is going to be easier than we thought..." Rubicant thought, "even if it costed Milon and Cagnazzo... hehehehehe... Hahahahahaha!!!"  
*** Back at the castle... "So that's what Zidane meant..." Cloud thought, "Dagger was going to rule this town..." "Can you leave us alone, Beatrix?" the queen asked. "Yes, Your Majesty..." Beatrix answered, and left the throne room. "So what brings you here?" the queen asked Cloud. "Battle the Fiends..." Cloud answered. "That is not your fight..." the queen answered. "So what?" Cloud answered, "I only care about world peace. You understand me, right, Dagger?" "No, I do not!" Dagger answered, "you think everyone knows your 'nature'?" "No! But I though you would!" Cloud said. "The only way you can battle the Fiends right now is by working with someone..." Dagger said. "What do you suggest?" Cloud asked. "I'll ask Beatrix to go with you, as soon as it's midday, head to the eastern mountain..." Dagger suggested. "Great!" Cloud said. "Beatrix shall wait for you on the entrance of Alexandria." Dagger said. "Alexandria?" Cloud asked. "Yes. The town is linear, so you can make your way easily to the entrance." Dagger cleared. "Okay, thanks." Cloud said as he took off for the entrance of Alexandria.  
*** Close to the cliff... A female dragon knight was leading Tifa and Vincent through a long and tedious plateau. "Tired already?" the dragon knight asked. "That's because you can jump real high and we can't!" Tifa said to her. "I cannot agree more..." Vincent thought. The dragon knight said nothing. "Just lead the way, okay? But a little slowly!" Tifa asked. "She's right." Vincent said. They all headed off for the mountain hill...  
*** At Cloud's side... Cloud was seeing all the statues in Alexandria, he knew by the advice of Dagger that the town is farily linear, making it hard to get lost, Cloud headed quickly for the entrance, where Beatrix awaited for his arrival. "Ready?" she asked Cloud. "Anytime..." Cloud answered. "Let us go..." Beatrix said. Both headed for the Alexandrian Mountain Path, separating holy ground, supposedly... Climbing the mountain, Cloud was feeling something... "I have a bad feeling about this..." Cloud said. "Huh?" Beatrix asked. "It's like, if we're being watched... by a dark force..." Cloud answered. "Not to worry about that, just go on..." Beatrix said. "If only he was not injured..." a sinister voice said, "well, I cannot let them in the plateau!" Then a tornado formed in front of Cloud and Beatrix. "What is that?" Beatrix asked. "The tornado can only be one thing..." Cloud said, "...Valvalis..." "My, you are good with these things..." Valvalis said, "But this time, you show me no threat!!!" "Says who?" Cloud said, as he drew his Orichalcon, "I got a weapon!" "And I am here to take you down, Valvalis!" Beatrix said to Valvalis. "That voice..." Tifa said, "Cloud!! Come on, we're close to him!!" "So... ready to die?" Valvalis asked. "I shall battle you anytime..." Beatrix said. "Even if I'm injured, I'll fight to the end!!!" Cloud shouted. "Yeah! It IS him!!!" Tifa said to Vincent and the Dragon Knight. "Then... DIE!!!" Valvalis said to Cloud and Beatrix.  
*** The battle against the Devil of the Wind has started, Cloud and Beatrix are conscious of Valvalis' power, she blew away a whole ship in just an attack, Cloud knows that her power is nearly unmatched, and only with an Orichalcon and an unusable arm, Clous's courage can be enough to take down the third Fiend... "We can't even get close!" Cloud said. "I am going to shock her, you slash her after I am done!" Beatrix said to Cloud. "Okay!" Cloud said. "Die trying..." Valvalis said. "Shock!!" Beatrix chanted, and a shiny light attacked Valvalis, leaving her blinded. "Now!!!" Beatrix said. "Hyaaaahh!!!" Cloud shouted as he approached and slashed Valvalis at last, he seems to be recovering, but the Orichalcon seems good for him. "Arrrgggghhh!!!" Valvalis yelled in pain, "grr... I never thought you were that intelligent... well, it is time that you saw this... Tornado Shield!!" Valvalis' long hair went around her and made a tornado barrier that was unable to break unless an aerial attack is used. "Now what?" Cloud said. "You are not getting away Valvalis..." said a soft, female voice, with a British accent into the way she talks, then a comet-like attack went over to Valvalis and crushed her barrier, now she may be at mercy. "Who are you...?" Cloud asked to the dragon knightess. "I am Freya... member of the Royal Dragon Knights of Burmecia, a city to the west..." she answered. "Cloud!!!" was heard a young voice at the other hill. "Tifa?" Cloud said. "Yeah! I'm okay!" Tifa answered. "They cannot interfere with this..." Beatrix suggested. "You're right, Beatrix." Cloud said, "Tifa, Vincent, stay out of this, Beatrix, Freya?" "At your service!" they both said. "Let's go!!!" Cloud shouted, and the three warriors attacked Valvalis at full strength, without the wind, Valvalis is weakened, Cloud and Beatrix were slashing Valvalis, and Freya used her Lancer ability to neutralize Valvalis' Magical Power. "Beatrix, I've got something to tell you!" Cloud said. "What is it?" Beatrix asked. "Considering Valvalis' weakened stage, there's a skill that I've analyzed." Cloud said. "What is that?" Beatrix asked. "The 'X-Strike' skill..." Cloud answered, "but two people are needed to perform it..." "Then that is us!" Beatrix said. "Let's try..." Cloud said, "shout along with me..." "X-Strike!!!" Cloud and Beatrix shouted, both headed straight to Valvalis making in their way the shape of an "X" and Valvalis fell. "This is not over yet..." Valvalis said, "our leader... the Devil of Fire... he is far stronger than any of us...! He... shall destroy you all...!!!" When she finished, she died. "...It's hard to beleive that, with a strong defense, Valvalis was so weak..." Cloud said. "Perhaps that is why she had always a tornado as a barrier..." Freya thought. "Let's go..." Cloud said. "Yes!" they all said.  
**** Meanwhile... Even Valvalis!!" said the demon Valvalis talked to earlier, "but... I have their friend with me... and I think he is ready to take them away... hehehehe..." Somewhere else... "W-Where am I?" said a rather hyperactive voice. "Hmmm?" said a young voice. "That voice...!!!" Zidane thought. "Zidane...?" continued the young voice. Zidane approached the kid. "Hmm? Vivi...?" Zidane said. "What is it?" Vivi said to Zidane. "There's some trouble going on... I want you to teach me to use magic!" Zidane said. "Oh... then come with me..." the black mage said.  
*** Back with Cloud's party... "What is that sword...?" Freya asked. "It is the Ragnarok sword, its power by far overcomes that of the Excalibur." Beatrix answered, "But only a knight with Alexander's holy power may be able to take it off its stone..." "Hmm...? I remember I battled Ark with the Excaliburs..." Cloud said. "You wielded them?" Beatrix asked, "then you can pull it off!"  
  
"I'll try..." Cloud said. Cloud approached the Ragnarok's stone, and flashbacks were appearing in his eyes, since Aeris' death, to the Battle against Ark, to the three already defeated Fiends of Elements... "So... it's been seven months..." Cloud said. Then, he threw away the Orichalcon. "What are you doing!?" Beatrix asked. "You are injured!" Freya said. "No longer..." Cloud said as he took off his bandage and placed his glove into his left arm. Cloud then approached the sword and then he read the carving of the stone... "'The one who wieled the holy swords shall take the sword out of this stone, and defeat the new darkness...'?" Cloud read. Cloud then grabbed the sword's hilt with both his arms and a holy light surrounded him. "My name is Cloud!!!" he shouted, "for Aeris... and for all living things... I'm gonna destroy the last Fiend and restore peace!!!" Then a huge beam emanated from the Ragnarok's blade, after that Cloud rushed to the wall and used the Braver skill, the attack was low ranged, but the wall was fully sliced off, then Cloud placed the Ragnarok on his back. "What do we do, Sir?" Freya asked to Cloud. "Tifa and Vincent will come with me, you two stay and prepare a second attempt!" Cloud ordered. "All right, Sir." Freya said. "Stop calling me 'Sir', my name's Cloud." Cloud said to Freya. "Fine..." she said. "Well then... let's go!" Cloud said, and Tifa and Vincent followed him to the cave...  
  
Chapter 4: Rubicant, Devil of Fire "This cave... it's so weird!" Tifa said. "It is like the Fiends' place is around here..." Vincent said. "I don't know where will this lead us... but let's go forward..." Cloud ordered. Cloud saw a submarine into the end of the cave, like if the rest was going through sea. "Its flippers are like to fly..." Cloud said. "Maybe it's an aerial submarine..." Tifa said, "maybe it flies and it can go underwater..." "Let's go in!" Cloud ordered. And they all went on the submarine.  
*** Inside the submarine, they found it very damaged, so they decided to head back. "Let's go back and see Dagger." Ordered Cloud, "she may know this thing..." "I guess it is better than sitting and doing nothing..." Vincent said. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" Tifa asked. "It needs repairs, plus it'll be useful for us..." Cloud answered. After that, they went back to Alexandria Castle along with Beatrix and Freya.  
*** Meanwhile... "What made him go out of my control!?" a demon said, "he was an important key... well, I shall take them myself!!!" Somewhere else... "At last magic has been in me!" Zidane said, "well, it's time I took the last Fiend and reunite with the others!" Somewhere in the Outer Continent... "Now I have what's needed..." an evil voice said, "with this, Jenova shall rise again, and I'll be feared again! Hahahahahaha!!!"  
*** At Alexandria Castle... "So you found a damaged submarine-airship..." Dagger said. "That's why we came to you again." Cloud said. "We may need it to battle the last Fiend." Tifa said to Dagger. "The Gulug Tower is an underwater fortress that's not too far, it is on the bottom of the Gulug Volcano, they say that the Fiends were born there." Dagger said. "Your Majesty, I beleive I must say the last Fiend's name." Beatrix interrupted. "Go right ahead." Dagger said. "Good." Beatrix said, "the last of the Four Fiends of Elements is by far the mightiest of the four, his cloak prevents magic from striking, and his name is... Rubicant..."  
  
"Rubicant..." Cloud thought. "It is so strange..." Vincent thought, "why would the Four Fiends want to destroy Gaia...?" "That ship you found..." Dagger interrupted, "it's called 'Invincible', we used to ride it some time ago, we sealed it in that cave after we finished going off..." "'Invincible'... can you fix it, Dagger?" Cloud asked. "My soldiers are good on mechanics ever since we live alongside Lindblum." Dagger answered, "I think they can fix it..." "Let us go then..." Freya suggested. So they went back to the cave...  
*** A couple of hours later... "I told you!" Dagger said. The others said nothing. "Your Majesty, there is some strange thing inside..." a soldier said. "Great..." Cloud said, "that must be the coccoon I saw..." "It hatched!? Into what!?" Tifa said. "Into a Giant Octopus!" the soldier answered. "Let's go, Vincent!" Cloud said. "I'm coming with you!" Tifa said. They went on the ship...  
*** Cloud saw the Giant Octopus as he got in. "Gosh!" Tifa said, "that's something!" "What do we do, Cloud?" Vincent asked. "Launch a Thundara, it'll weaken him!" answered Cloud. But the Thundara only strengthened the Octopus and made it a stronger foe. "I am... King Octopus..." the Octopus said. "The only other thing that may strike him is Fire..." Cloud said. "We need to attack the main body while taking the tentacles..." Tifa said. "Who goes for the body?" Cloud said. "I do!" Tifa said. "So, Vincent... the tentacles are ours..." Cloud said. "You're right, let's go!" Vincent said. The battle against King Octopus began...  
*** Tifa struck the body but was thrown away by one of the 16 tentacles of the King Octopus, Cloud and Vincent were taking them down, Vincent used Fire on them, while Cloud sliced them off; the battle is hard and the three were suddendly trapped by the three remaining tentacles... "Who's got bright ideas?" Cloud asked. "You shall hurt no one..." a loud voice was heard. Then, a beam of light coming out of nowhere struck the King Octopus and destroyed him, the attacker showed itself. "I am Ultima Weapon..." he said. "Are you one of the Fiends' servants?" Cloud asked. "I am an Eidolon looking for a master, and as I saw, you have what is needed to using my power..." Ultima Weapon answered. "Whaddya mean?" Cloud asked. "I mean that you, the blond, can use my power for good will..." Ultima Weapon answered, "call me when the need arises..." Then, Ultima Weapon went in Cloud, which means that now he can summon him. "Let's go..." he ordered, "we've got to defeat Rubicant..."  
*** Cloud drove the Invincible through a narrow passage and made it to the Gulug Tower, Cloud broke through a weakened wall, and entered the tower, by defeating many Fire Dogs in his way, he made it to the Fiend's chamber...  
*** "So you are those wretched rebels..." a demon hidden inside a cloak said. "You must be the last Fiend!" Cloud said, as he and the others drew their weapons. "What if I am?" the demon said. "You're going down!!!" Cloud said. "Do you know what it is like to face Rubicant, Devil of Fire?" the demon said. "I don't care!" Cloud said, "I'm taking you out, along with your plans!" "My, my... you are a little too late..." Rubicant said, "Zemus is going to arise... unless you destroy me!!!" "Rubicant, I got a present for you!" Cloud said, as he drew the Ragnarok. "Th-The Ragnarok!! I would bet you are dying to use it!" Rubicant said. "The black wind begins to blow..." Rubicant said, as he hid behind his cloak, "not even cold can penetrate my Fire Cloak!!!" "Get ready, everyone..." Cloud said. The final battle has begun...  
*** Vincent shot Rubicant, but the bullet dissipated into his cloak, the party knows that they have to defeat the Devil of Fire, but the question is how...? "I'll slice off the cloak! You keep him busy!" Cloud ordered. Firaga!!!" Rubicant shouted, a stronger Fire spell blew past Cloud and his friends, Cloud managed to open the cloak, but not enough. "Let me try!" Vincent said, then he turned to Chaos, the same Chaos that destroyed the King Behemoth at the black mage village. "It is time you pay, Rubicant..." said Vincent. "Die trying..." Rubicant said. "Chaos Saber!!!" Vincent shouted, strangely Rubicant's cloak was strongly slashed, and was destroyed, then Vincent returned to his normal form. "Now's your chance! Finish him!!" Vincent said. "Blizzaga!!!" Cloud shouted, Rubicant was covered by Blizzard's strongest form, and was frozen. "Now!!" Vincent said, "slice him off!!" "Right!" Cloud said, "Braver!!" Cloud sliced off Rubicant's frozen body and was able to stop the Fiends. "Zemus shall awaken anyway!" Rubicant's voice was heard, "he is far stronger than even myself!! If only I could have seen him finish you off..." When his body disintegrated, Rubicant's voice was no longer heard. "What's that!?" Cloud said. "Zemus..." Vincent said. Strangely Cloud and the others appeared outside the Gulug Passage, and a strange being appeared before them. "Who are you!?" Cloud asked. "Formal?" the being said, "I am the Being of Apocalypse, and my name is Zemus..." "Well..." Cloud said, "you're going down, right here, right now!!!" "Fine then... I shall teach you to choose a battle!!!" Zemus said.  
  
Chapter 5: Tifa's feelings "I shall teach you to pick a fight!" Zemus said. "We'll show you to pick a planet!" Cloud said to Zemus. "What is that?" Beatrix said. "It came from the holy ground!" Freya said. "Let us go there!" Beatrix ordered. "All right!" Freya said. "Chaos Slasher!" Vincent shouted, and he headed straight towards Zemus. "Fire Storm!" Zemus shouted, several fireballs emerged from the sky and they struck Vincent, knocking him out, and returning him to his normal self. "Who throws the next rock?" Zemus said. "Flare!" a voice was heard, an explosion blew behind Zemus. The one who casted Flare is Zidane. "Nice to see you all again!" he said. "Get down here!" Cloud said. "I thought there were no more rats..." Zemus said, "but what do I care? You are dying anyway! Ice Storm!" A storm of thick ice was made and struck Zidane hardly, he was badly knocked out. "You are worthless." Zemus said, "do you not understand that nothing can defeat me?" "Shock!" Beatrix's voice was heard. "Cherry Blossom!" Freya was heard. "Beatrix! Freya!" Cloud said. "Yet more scum to deal with?" Zemus said. "Look out!" Tifa said. "Meteorain!!" Zemus shouted, four meteors came from the sky and knocked out Beatrix and Freya. "Now it is time I took care of the two little rodents..." Zemus said, "Dark Storm!" A storm of darkness suddendly appeared. This is Zemus' true attack and it shows his real power. "Down!" Cloud said to Tifa, he threw her on the ground, using is body as a shield, she saved Tifa, but... "Cloud!" Tifa said, "please talk to me!" "Now for the final touch." Zemus said. "Never!" Tifa said, "Zemus, I'm not going to allow you to hurt more living things!" "You and who's army?" Zemus said. Then Tifa's eyes were filled with tremendous hatred, she was just glaring at Zemus, and fire was burning into her eyes... "What?: Zemus said. "Zemus... I'll never forgive you! I'm taking you down here... and... now!" Tifa said, now filled of hatred. "Die trying." Zemus said to Tifa's warning. Tifa was able to charge her seven fighter skills she has: Beat Rush, Somersault, Water Kick, Meteodrive, Dolphin Blow, Meteor Strike, and, last but not least, Final Heaven, Zemus was injured seriously. "I never thought you had such power..." Zemus said, "but still, I am far stronger!" Tifa was suddendly surrounded by a dark flame, as it seems a strong spell has been freed. "The magic of destruction... stronger than Ultima... the most powerful magic in the universe, with the power to destroy a planet... Apocalypse!" Tifa chanted mysteriously, a new spell surrounded Zemus in a small structure, where a beam was being made above him, then the beam was launched and destroyed all things surrounding Zemus. "Arrgghh!" Zemus said, "this is not over yet... I am not succumbing to such weak spells... consider yourself lucky... next time... I shall destroy you!" "Count that we'll meet again, Zemus..." Tifa said, as Zemus disappeared.  
*** Tifa went to Cloud again, trying her best to keep him alive... "Cloud! Please talk to me!" she said. "Ugghh..." Cloud said, "what... happened...?" "Thank goodness you're alive!" Tifa said. "I'm... not... making it through..." Cloud said. "No, don't give up hope! I'll take you where you want to go!" Tifa said. "Why keeping false hope...?" Cloud said, "it's... been... wonderful with you, Tifa... you really gave light to our adventures...!" "Please live...! I can't live on without you...!" Tifa said. "I'll... always be... with you..." Cloud said, "I'll give... my power... to Ultima... Weapon... he... shall protect you... ugh..." "He's not you! Cloud, please!" Tifa said. "I'll... always... be with you... fare... well... Ti... fa..." Cloud said, then, he died. "Why...?" Tifa said, "no... Cloud... please don't leave me!" Then Cloud's power came out of his body, and made Ultima Weapon appear, the power surrounded Ultima Weapon, and a new armor glows on him... now he is a stronger Eidolon... Omega Weapon. Just as the Gulug Tower came from the seas and now is the Gulug Volcano itself.  
*** Tifa is quite mad at this moment, she slept on Zidane's room at Lindblum and he was loudly snoring... "How can I wake this guy up?" she said, "hmm... water seems like a cute idea..." Then she filled a bucket of water and threw it on Zidane's sleepy head. "What the hell just happened!?" he said, "when did this... wait, there's sun..." "Let other people sleep!" Tifa said. "Gosh, you're so different ever since Cloud was taken by Zemus!" Zidane said. "That's none of your business..." Tifa said, "besides you don't care what's going on with me!" Zidane then approached her and held her hand. "Look, I care!" he said, "let's search for Sephiroth, okay? Then we'll beat up Zemus." He said. Tifa then threw Zidane off to the first floor and went down. "If you ever touch me again..." she said to Zidane, "I'm gonna rip off your tail!" Then she left the inn. "What's gotten into her?" Zidane thought, "now I'm gonna head back home to get some new clothes... damn!"  
*** Zidane headed out of the inn and took an air taxi towards the Lindblum Theater District, when he got there, he saw Tifa on the stairway to the Lindblum Theater. "I shouldn't even talk to her..." he thought, "she was so mad in the morning... if I talk she's gonna rip off my tail..." "Cloud..." Tifa thought, glancing at the sky, "let me free of this pain... maybe I'm hoping too much... like if there was a way to bring back Cloud."  
  
Then she went in, Zidane was already changed up and walked slowly towards the exit, where Tifa was. "I'm gonna show Zemus who he messed up with..." Tifa thought, when she threw her fist behind her, she did not noticed that Zidane was behind her, and launched him towards a signal, then an empty bucket fell on his head. "Zidane?" Tifa said. "Still mad, I guess..." Zidane said, "I shouldn't even have approached the exit..." "But I didn't do it on purpose!" Tifa cleared, "I didn't notice you go in!" "So your fury has finally calmed down?" Zidane asked. "I just couldn't sleep..." Tifa said, "I couldn't stop thinking of Cloud and my hate towards Zemus and... that's why I had a violent reaction..."  
  
"You did mean that you're gonna rip off my tail if I touched you, right?" Zidane asked. "No, I was just gonna paint your hair red!" Tifa said, laughing. "So funny..." Zidane said. "Let's go, we've got a long adventure ahead of us and a battle to finish!" Tifa said. "You've decided what to do?" Zidane asked. "I'll look for Sephiroth, then revive Cloud." Tifa said. Zidane said nothing. They went back to the others and woke them, the five headed for the Invincible.  
*** "I need to know more of Gaia..." Tifa said, "where's a place to call back the dead?" "Only at Esto Gaza." Zidane said, "it's a small structure located on the base of the Gulug Volcano." "Then we'll go there..." Tifa ordered, "I'll take Vincent and Zidane with me, you two take care of the Invincible." "All right!" Freya said. "I shall be at your service!" Beatrix said. "Then... let's go!" Tifa ordered. The Invincible approached Esto Gaza and landed on a place close to the structure, then Tifa, Vincent, and Zidane went off to Esto Gaza...  
*** Tifa and the others went in, where the Bishop greeted them. "Who might you be?" he asked. We're looking for a man in a black cape..." Tifa said. "He went through the door on the top, taking the Rebirth Amulet..." Bishop answered. "Who does he want to revive?" Zidane said. "Jenova." Tifa said. "What!?" Vincent said, "Jenova!?" "What's that?" Zidane said. "A powerful being that Sephiroth thought was his mother..." Tifa answered. "Then we've gotta stop him!" Zidane said. "You're right!" Vincent said, "we cannot let Jenova return to this world!" "Let's go!" Tifa said. "What do they have to do with that man...?" the Bishop thought.  
*** "The time has come..." Sephiroth said, "the time to revive a being equally strong to Zemus... and who better than Jenova?" "Stop!" Tifa said. "Ah, the scum have arrived." Sephiroth said. "Do you know what you're doing!?" Zidane said. "Yes... I'm going to awaken Jenova from her death." Sephiroth said. "What for?" Tifa asked. "Destroying Zemus, and ruling the universe." Sephiroth said. "What!? We'll not allow you to arise Jenova, Sephiroth!" Tifa said. "Die trying." Sephiroth said. "Sephiroth... I never thought you would be our enemy once again..." Vincent said. "I heard that your little leader was killed by Zemus..." Sephiroth said. "Don't you dare to insult him!" Tifa said. "There's where I found Zemus' power! Not even the Four Fiends were able to destroy him!" Sephiroth said. "There's another way to fight Zemus, Sephiroth!" Tifa said. "And let go the opportunity to rule the universe? No, Tifa, I won't let that go!" Sephiroth said. "Sephiroth! We don't want to kill you! We only want to destroy Zemus!" Zidane said. "Who's getting you on this, Zidane?" Sephiroth said, "oh, yes, you joined because the stupid of Cloud wanted to." Sephiroth said. "You...!" Tifa said. "What is it? Cat got your tongue?" Sephiroth said. "Like I told Zemus: I'm never gonna forgive you!" Tifa said. "So you want a fight?" Sephiroth said. "Zidane, stay out of this!" Tifa said. "No, I've waited for this." Zidane said. "Fine... get ready, everyone." Tifa said. "What an irony... having to settle our score in this worthless planet. Come! Let's end this charade!" Sephiroth said. "You're gonna pay for insulting Cloud!" Tifa said. "Make me pay!" Sephiroth said. The battle began...  
*** "Do you want the Rebirth Amulet?" Sephiroth said, "then go get it!" He threw the amulet towards the ocean. "No!" Tifa said, she jumped towards the amulet and grabbed it, unfortunately, she heads straight to the sea... "It's about time you were along Cloud... and Aeris..." Sephiroth said. Tifa was focusing as she fell on the sea, then, she placed a foot on the water and stayed there. "How!?" Sephiroth said. Then Tifa gave a somersault that took her back to Esto Gaza. "Were you saying?" she said. "No! This can't be!" Sephiroth said. "It's time that you pay for insulting Cloud..." Tifa said, "Fire Beam!" With that attack was enough to throw Sephiroth to the ocean. "Let's revive Cloud." Tifa said, and a portal opened, where they went in. "This must be the gate." She said. Tifa then showed the amulet to the door and it opened up, revealing a location where is Alexander. "I would guess you are here to revive a lost being..." he said. "Yes." Tifa answered. "Do you have the Rebirth Amulet?" Alexander said. "Here." Tifa showed. "All you need now is to show me your skill..." Alexander said, "you have to defeat Fenrir, Leviathan, and Bahamut." "We'll take the test..." Tifa said. "All right... you three shall start with Fenrir, Guardian of the Earth." Alexander said. Then he teleported Tifa, Zidane, and Vincent to a tunnel, where Fenrir awaited. "Show me if you are worthy of recovering the lost..." he said. The first of three battles has started.  
*** Fenrir did not reveal his actual weakness, but all philosopher knows that Earth monsters are weakened by Water. "How can we defeat him?" Tifa said. "I am not as weak as I look..." Fenrir said, "You shall see... Terrestial Rage!" A rock fist came out of the ground and just missed Tifa by one inch. "That was close..." Tifa said. Vincent then noticed water coming out of the ground. "We have to defeat Fenrir before the tunnel gets flooded!" he said. "What? Water?" Fenrir said. "Of course! Water easily weakes Earth!" Tifa said. Then Tifa casted Water on the wolf, terribly weakening him. Fenrir yelled in pain, "I am... not going to be defeated!" Vincent shot the weakened Fenrir, he harmed the Earth Wolf quite hard. "Use your Final Heaven!" he said to Tifa. "Right!" she said, she launched at Fenrir and focused energy on her right fist, then she hit him and he went sky-high, crushed by the nearly nuclear power. "You are quite powerful." Fenrir said, "I shall help you from now on." The three were teleported back with Alexander.  
*** "You did well." Alexander said, "the next one you shall face is the Water Guardian, Leviathan." He used a circular beam to heal Tifa, Zidane, and Vincent. "Now, go face Leviathan." he said. This time, they were inside a small lake, where they all were feeling something. "I have a bad feeling about this." Tifa said. Then an enormous blue dragon emerged from the lake. "I am the Guardian of Water, Leviathan..." the dragon said. "Leviathan?" Tifa said. "Show me your skill." Leviathan said. The Battle against Leviathan started...  
*** Tifa tried to cast a Thundara, but Vincent stopped her. "Do not! It will kill us all!" he said. "Then how'll we beat him?" Tifa asked. "Stop your silly desires and go back to your world!" Leviathan said. "Never! I won't leave!" Tifa said. "We just have to find a way to defeat him without us at the same time!" Zidane said. "I think I know!" Tifa said, "Cloud taught me the Float spell, it's a magic that lifts you a little off the ground!"  
  
"Let's try it!" Vincent said. "Float!" Tifa shouted, the three were lifted off the water. "That shall not save you!" Leviathan said, "Tsunami!" Leviathan made a huge wave and was headed to attack, but Tifa had already made a yet stronger Thunder spell. "Thundaga!" she shouted, and Leviathan fell. "I shall help you when you need it." Leviathan said. Then the group was teleported back.  
*** "Well done!" Alexander said, "now I shall restore your strength..." He again healed the party. "Now be ready..." he continued, "it is time you faced the final test, battle Bahamut." This time they were in space. "What should I do?" Tifa said. A purple-blue Dragon emerged from the deep space. "I am Bahamut... King of Dragons..." he said. "You are the last of the test." Vincent said. "And you are looking for a human, I presume?" Bahamut said, "I am the last of the Eidolons you have to face! Defeat me and you can bring back a human that died!" "We'll fight you, Bahamut!" Tifa said. "Is this not a woman with some spirit." Bahamut said, "you shall see that I am not as easy as Fenrir or Leviathan!" The last test has begun...  
*** Tifa launched Blizzaga, but it was worthless. "Do you have nothing of some useful power?" Bahamut said. "I'm not giving up!" Tifa said, "Ultima!" Not even that hurt him. "I will show you why am I called the King of Dragons!" Bahamut said, "Mega Flare!" Bahamut launched the Mega Flare attack, Bahamut fired a stronger flare to the three heroes that are struggling to battle this one out, they all fell unconscious. "It was too easy." Bahamut said. Then Tifa stood up and, in a weakened stage she approached Bahamut with the same glare that she had on Zemus. "I'll... show you... who... struck Zemus..." Tifa said, "Apocalypse!" She casted Apocalypse once again, she was weak, but she now controlled the spell and was able to survive the might of this cosmic power, Bahamut finally was damaged and defeated, it was quite strong for him to handle. "You are worthy of arising your lost beings." Bahamut said, "I now shall help you on your quest... defeat Zemus! Brave humans!" Then, once again, they were teleported back to Alexander's room...  
*** "Well done!" Alexander said, "now all you need is that one of you who was close to the one you wish to revive calls him back wth the Rebirth Amulet..." "It is up to you now, Tifa..." Vincent said. "You're right..." Tifa said, "only I can revive Cloud." "Go... we'll hope you make it..." Zidane said. "Thanks, Zidane." Tifa said. Then she alone went in...  
*** Tifa raised the Rebirth Amulet and prayed on thought that she is succesful, and also, she began to cry. "Cloud, can you hear me?" Tifa said, "it's me, Tifa, I've been so lonely without you, none of our friends can compare with your sincerity, your feelings, your ideas, in few words, no one can compare to being with you... please, Cloud... come back!" Then, her prayers were answered, she saw as the figure of a blond man materialized in front of her, then, he fell unconscious. "W...where am I...?" he said. "Cloud...!" Tifa said. "You too, Tifa...? I guess now we're together... but what... about Zemus...?" Cloud said. "No, Cloud... I'm alive..." Tifa said. "Then you've...?" Cloud said, "thanks... Tifa..." "What I was saying... is true..." Tifa said. "What...?" Cloud said, "you meant everything you said...? Then..."  
  
"Yeah, Cloud..." Tifa said. "You don't mean it, do you?" Cloud said. "Why'd I play with something like that?" Tifa said. "But you can go on!" Cloud said, "you're strong, you're beautiful, you're sincere, you're gentle..."  
  
"But nothing can compare to you, Cloud..." Tifa said. "But... why?" Cloud asked. "...I... I..." Tifa said. "Come on, I need to know why..." Cloud said, looking gently to Tifa. "...I love you!" Tifa said, rushing to Cloud and hugging him. "Tifa... why didn't you told me this earlier?" Cloud asked. "Because I found out after you died..." Tifa said. "Don't cry, Tifa..." Cloud said, "I'm here for you..." "Mom always told me 'Never hold back tears of happiness'" Tifa answered. "You look tired..." Cloud said. "Yes. I've gone for many things..." Tifa said. "Did Zidane do anything to you?" Cloud asked. "He held my hand, but he already payed for that!" Tifa answered. "How? You ripped off his tail?" Cloud asked. "No, I just threw him to the bottom of a staircase!" Tifa answered. Then they saw each other with gentle eyes. "Let's go back." Tifa said. "I'll take you back." Cloud said. "Okay." Tifa said. Then, Cloud grabbed Tifa and gently took her into his arms. "Am I heavy?" Tifa asked. "No, you're not..." Cloud answered, "I'm just looking at you..." Then Cloud gently carried Tifa back to Alexander's room.  
*** As Cloud, carrying Tifa came out of the room, everyone headed back to the living world. Cloud gently placed Tifa on the ground, then she got up. "So how was I?" Tifa asked Cloud. "You're real gentle..." Cloud answered. "I'm gonna look at the sea for a while, okay?" Tifa said. "Okay... we'll get you back in a couple of munites." Cloud answered. Then Tifa was glancing at the sea, like wondering if Sephiroth is really dead. "I know Sephiroth's alive..." Tifa thought, "I also know he'll obviously want to kill me..." Then a figure approached Tifa...  
*** Cloud and the others saw Dagger at the main room. "So I guess it went out fine." she said. "I cannot say no because it did..." Vincent said. "What have I missed?" Dagger said. "Not much, by the way, Tifa threw me off a staircase!" Zidane said to Dagger. "Really?" Dagger asked. "She says it's because Zidane held her hand." Cloud answered. "That is what you get for playing 'sentimental' with her!" Dagger said. Then a voice sounded screaming off the distance... "Tifa!" Cloud said, and went outside. "Hey, wait for me!" Dagger said. "Sephiroth." Cloud said. "How? I thought Sephiroth was a nice person, I remember him fighting Ark!" Dagger said. "That was another Sephiroth." Cloud said, "the Sephiroth that abducted Tifa is the Sephiroth she, Vincent and I fought seven months ago." "Then what will he do to Tifa?" Dagger asked. "If we don't do something he's gonna kill her." Cloud answered. "How shall we defeat him?" Dagger said. "As long as Sephiroth thinks I'm dead he won't hesitate to focus on killing Tifa..." Cloud answered, "that's advantageous for us... Vincent, I want you to go back to the Invincible! Leave Sephiroth for us!" "All right!" Vincent said as he took off. "Let's go." Cloud said.  
  
Chapter 6: Return of the Calamity "How shall we fight Sephiroth?" Zidane asked. "It's been a long time since I first battled him..." Cloud answered. "I cannot say we'll get out of here alive..." Dagger said. "And I can't agree more..." Cloud said. "How evil is Sephiroth, Cloud?" Zidane asked. Cloud got pensative and a tear fell off him. Then he remembered when Sephiroth killed Aeris. "Cloud?" Zidane said, "so how evil is he?" "Oh, it's nothing..." Cloud answered. "Come on, Cloud!" Zidane insisted, "I'm curious to know his evily..." Cloud remembered when Sephiroth nearly killed Tifa, and his memories were crossing with each other, first when he injured Tifa, then when he killed Aeris. "He's... you don't imagine how evil he is, Zidane..." Cloud answered. "Why? When did he hurt your feelings?" Zidane asked. "Twice..." Cloud answered while he cleaned off his tears, "five years ago he nearly killed Tifa in front of my own eyes, and seven months ago, he killed a very special friend... right before my own eyes..." "What!?" Zidane said, "you mean he wanted to see your suffering and pain?" "Yeah, but he had objectives as well..." Cloud answered. "What kind of 'objectives' plus of the pleasure of your suffering?" Zidane asked. "Using the Meteor spell to destroy our home planet..." Cloud answered. "I cannot beleive that he was that evil!" Dagger interrupted. "Even if you don't beleive it, he was like that..." Cloud said, "enough talk, we've gotta save Tifa!" Then the three went inside the Gulug Tower itself...  
*** Meanwhile... Sephiroth held Tifa chained in a human-sized horizontal stone, where she woke up. "Too bad you're still alive..." Sephiroth said. "You're not gonna get away with this, Sephiroth!" Tifa said. "And who's going to stop me? You?" Sephiroth said. "Once Cloud comes here, you're gonna regret what you're doing!!" Tifa said. "Hahaha... you don't scare me..." Sephiroth said, "that fool is dead, both you and I know that!" "Cloud's never gonna let you do anything to me!" Tifa said. "Like I told you, Cloud's dead, stop playing around..." Sephiroth said, "now, if you're so desperate to see him, don't worry... I'm going to kill you fast and you'll see both him... and Aeris..."  
*** "Dagger, got a cloak?" Cloud asked. "Yes." Dagger answered, "what will you use it for?" "I think I'm gonna need it..." Cloud said. "All right." Dagger said, and handed Cloud a magician cloak. The three found many dangers running through the tower, they battled out Grenades, Fire Dogs, Red Vepals, Worm Hydras and yet worse, the undead Wraiths, with all their courage, they overcame these threats, and Cloud suspected that they all were under Sephiroth's command.  
*** "The road seems to separate here..." Cloud said, looking at an intersection, "but it leads to the same room..."  
  
"Zidane and I shall take the upper path, you take the lower path, Cloud." Dagger suggested. "Agreed." Cloud said. Then he looked a little towards a room and he saw the figure of a girl and a man in a black cape. "Tifa!" Cloud said, "we've gotta act fast!" Then they went where planned.  
*** "For the power of darkness... let Jenova, the Calamity of the Skies, arise from her eternal rest..." Sephiroth was chanting. Then a figure of Jenova materialized in front of Tifa and Sephiroth, then he raised his Masamune and aimed it at Tifa. "With your death... Jenova shall be living again..." Sephiroth said to Tifa, "and I... will be invincible!!!" "Never, Sephiroth!!!" Zidane said. "Zidane, and Dagger..." Sephiroth said. "Shut up and get me outta here, Zidane!" Tifa said. "But I'll take care of my nemesis first..." Sephiroth said, "I'll make an ice javelin to strike it on your body... and I'll make you pay a visit to Cloud!!!"  
  
Then Sephiroth materialized an ice javelin right before Tifa, then he launched it against her, but a man in a magician cloak appeared, and with a powerful sword slash, he took care of the javelin. "Just what are you doing?" Sephiroth said. "You're the Sephiroth that killed many humans... and killed other's feelings..." he said. "You know who you are messing with?" Sephiroth said. "I'm messing with the one who killed my relatives and my friend Aeris..." the man said. "What? No... he can't be... he is not...!?" Sephiroth said. "I do and I am!" the man answered, then he took off the cloak, and revealed his identity: Cloud. "I knew it was him!" Dagger said. "Cloud!!" Tifa said. "I told you I'd protect you, Tifa..." Cloud said. "Grrr... I guess I'm going to take you out..." Sephiroth said, "Wraiths! Destroy the girl!!" Cloud then drew the Ragnarok and jumped to Tifa's side, moving around the stone. "If you wanna kill her... you're gonna have to kill me first!!!" he said to the Wraiths. Cloud is going to take on a hundred Wraiths himself...  
*** "Do you really think he's making it?" Zidane asked Dagger. "I do not know... I am not a prophet..." Dagger answered. "He won't resist..." Sephiroth said. Cloud was moving around the stone where Tifa was chained, slicing one Wraith after another... "I'm not allowing you to hurt her!" he said to the Wraiths. "Says who you're not?" Sephiroth said, "Wraiths! Unite!" Then the fifty remaining Wraiths were fusing with each other, they succesfully combined and formed the MegaWraith. "Now how'll you protect her?" Sephiroth said. Cloud then took a key taken from a Wraith, which he used to free Tifa from her chains. "Thanks..." she said. "I want you to have this..." Cloud said to Tifa showing her a blaster. "A blaster...?" Tifa asked. "Aeris gave it to me..." Cloud said, "she told me 'I want you to give this blaster to Tifa' and I'm keeping that promise I made to her..." Tifa accepted it and found it easy to handle. "Ready to try it?" Cloud asked. "Anytime!" Tifa answered. "MegaWraith! Here we come...!!!" Cloud said. Both ambushed the MegaWraith, willing to take it out...  
*** The MegaWraith is quite slow, but he still uses powerful Fire elemental attacks, Cloud knows the Fire monsters, and also knows their weakness is Ice magic, but unfortunately, he has only until Level 2 spells, but he learned Blizzaga when he fought Rubicant, Tifa only has Level 2 spells fully, she did not learn Blizzaga, and that means trouble unless she learns it. "You haven't learned Blizzaga yet, have you, Tifa?" Cloud asked. "No... only Blizzara..." Tifa answered. "I have an idea... I'm using Blizzaga on your blaster so that you can fire an Ice Laser, okay?" Cloud said. "Okay!" Tifa answered. "Blizzaga!!" Cloud shouted, an Ice pillar came out of the ground and then it became an ice star, then the whole ice shattered, and the blaster was glittering blue after that. "Fire! Pull the trigger!" Cloud was saying. Then Tifa fired the Ice Laser right to the MegaWraith, who was destroyed with that shot, however, Sephiroth took Dagger hostage. "You move, she dies..." he said. "You're not getting away with this, Sephiroth!" Zidane said. "Hahahahaha... I have..." Sephiroth answered. "Let her go, Sephiroth! She has nothing to to with this!" Tifa said. "Oh, but she does..." Sephiroth insisted, "if I can't see Cloud suffering I'll definitely enjoy Zidane's pain when his girlfriend has been killed... Hahahahaha...!!!" When Sephiroth headed to the entrance, an earthquake occured and the figure of a giant was materializing outside of the tower. "The Gulug Giant!!" Sephiroth said. "Zemus seems to have gotten ahead of you..." Dagger said. "Shut up, you worthless girl!" Sephiroth said, "I'm going to need something to destroy that thing..." "You will harm no more living things, Sephiroth!" a voice said. "I recognize that voice..." Sephiroth said. Then, a strange woman materialized in front of Sephiroth and Dagger, who were looking at each other. "How did you summoned her!?" Sephiroth said. "I did nothing, she appeared on her own!" Dagger reluctantly answered. "I guess you're in desire of being killed again, huh?" Sephiroth said, "all right, I'm going to please you... Firaga!" The Firaga just went right through the woman, who stood still, Sephiroth casted the spell without lowering his weapon, not allowing Dagger to leave. "You are confused, Sephiroth... Jenova is controlling you..." the woman said, "let go of Jenova's influence..." Then Sephiroth began to feel much pain and strong headaches, nevertheless Dagger escaped back to Zidane. She rushed to him when she reunited with the others. "Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Zidane asked. "No, he did nothing to me..." Dagger answered, "but a strange girl appeared in front of us and Sephiroth is right now in a pain!" "How's the girl?" Cloud asked. "She is white, she has long, brown hair, and..." Dagger said. "Enough talk, let's go!" Cloud ordered and he, along with the others, went to see Sephiroth. "But I have not finished!" Dagger said.  
*** Omega Weapon showed up to battle the Gulug Giant, the unleashed apocalypse of Gaia, Omega Weapon approached him and raised his arms in battle position. "If you are going to destroy this world, you are going to have to destroy me first!" he said. The giant rushed with his fist to Omega Weapon, but he grabbed it and threw him to the ground. Meanwhile Cloud heads to see what Dagger talks about. "She is who I am talking about!" she said, pointing to the girl. "That's...!!!" Cloud said. "It can't be..." Tifa continued, "...Aeris..." "W... what... have I... been... doing..." Sephiroth said. "You have killed many people due to your desire of power for the universe... you wanted to take down all who stood in your way..." Aeris continued. "I've... why have I... done so many... bad... things...?" Sephiroth said. "What's she doing?" Zidane asked. "She seems to be manipulating him..." Cloud said. "Who is she?" Dagger asked. "She's the friend Sephiroth killed before my eyes..." Cloud answered. "Oh..." Dagger said. Then Sephiroth fell unconscious. "What about the giant?" Dagger said. "Omega Weapon will take care of him..." Tifa said. Omega Weapon made two shurikens appear in both his hands, but they were glowing. "I will show you my true power..." he said to the giant, "Tera Break...!!!" Then the giant fell, but did not disintegrate, then a female-like shadow emerged out of nowhere and fused with the giant, which made him stand up, then, two tentacles materialized below his arms, and claws grew in his hands. "Do you remember who I am?" the giant said with a monstrous voice. "That's got to be...!!!" Cloud said, "Jenova!!!" "Jenova!?" Tifa said. "You have good memory, I must say..." Jenova said. "I will not allow you to destroy this world!" Omega Weapon said. "You will have to... Tentacle Strike...!!!" Jenova said, the tentacles given to the giant struck Omega Weapon and penetrated his powerful green armor. "I am... dying... if necessary!" he said. "If only there was a way to strengthen him...!" Cloud said. "There is one..." Aeris interrupted. "How?" Cloud asked. "That 'Invincible' you have is the key, Cloud! You hold the Omega!" Aeris said. "How will I use the Invincible on Omega Weapon, Aeris?" Cloud asked. "It is quite easy... say while raising the Ragnarok 'Omega, arise!' and both will become one!" Aeris answered. "Is it worth it?" Tifa asked. "Let's try..." Cloud said, then he raised the Ragnarok aiming at Omega Weapon, "Omega, arise!" Then the Invincible automatically approached Omega Weapon, the beast face in Omega Weapon's body, just as the tail, disappeared, then he stood in two legs, the first two disappeared, then the Invincible opened up, allowing Omega Weapon to go in it, the Invincible's cockpit, was the back shield, and the lower Invincible was the body armor. "I am... Omega, Defender Mode!" he said. "Omega 'Defender Mode'?" Cloud questioned. "That is Omega's form as defender, in this form, he is to save anyone of danger..." Aeris answered, "but he holds no weapon, and his back shield keeps refugees in safety..."  
  
"So how can he fight?" Cloud asked. "Raise the Ragnarok and say 'Omega Fighter Mode!'" Aeris answered. "All right..." Cloud said, "Omega Fighter Mode!" This time Omega's back shield went in his chest, then the upper part went in and the Invincible's destroyer appeared in that spot, a light glowed and Omega turned red, but he stood still as a rock. "What now?" Cloud said. "Only you can control him..." Aeris said. "But how?" Cloud asked. "Once you are 20 feet close to Omega, you will be his controller..." Aeris answered, "I will tell you in a way you understand: Omega is like a voo-doo doll, he does what someone does, but only you can control him!" "I get it!" Cloud said, "I do an upper slash, he does an upper slash at 20 feet away from him!" "Exactly!" Aeris said optimistic, "now go! Defeat Jenova!" "I want to ask you all a favor first..." Cloud said. "What?" Dagger asked. "Take Sephiroth out of the tower and get away from it, I'm nearly sure it'll crumble as soon as Jenova's down." Cloud answered. "All right..." Tifa said. "Good luck..." Aeris said. "Thanks, Aeris... I'll need it..." Cloud said.  
*** Cloud approached the battlefield 20 feet away from Omega and drew the Ragnarok. "You think you stand a chance against me?" Jenova said. Omega did not talk. Cloud then ran towards the Jenova's distance and made a horizontal slash, making Omega harm Jenova, Cloud knew what he had to do: attack, and back away from Jenova. "Why you...!!!" Jenova said, "Tentacle Strike!" Cloud then used his left hand to make Omega grab Jenova's tentacles, then he made it like he threw something to the ground, making Omega throw Jenova to the sea. "Water...!!! I cannot take water!!" Jenova was saying in pain. "Now if I can find two small cliffs..." Cloud thought, then he saw two exact openings in both mountains, he took the left one. "Omega Blaster!" Cloud said, then he set his hands in concentration position, the only difference is that Omega was launching several blaster beams, all aiming at the weakened Jenova, who was being destroyed second after second. "No... I cannot be defeated here..." she was saying, "I will not be defeated now!!" Cloud then made Omega charge the Invincible's destroyer beam, staying in the same position when the Blaster fired. "It's time you payed for many lives, Jenova..." Cloud said. "What...?" Jenova said, "I see... Cloud was controlling Omega's moves..."  
  
"Omega Destroyer!" Cloud shouted, then the charged beam on Omega's central orb fired, and it cutted past Jenova's body, when it struck the water, the beam exploded, and Jenova was disintegrating. "If only... I had killed Cloud..." Jenova said as she disintegrated, "I... would have... never been... defeated..." Jenova then fully disintegrated, and Cloud looked to the tower, seeing that his friends were no longer on the tower, luckily, his friends made it out, so he turned Omega into Defender, both came down.  
*** Everyone, even Sephiroth, approached Cloud, and Tifa ran up to him, and both had a seemingly soft hug. "Cloud!" she said. "Don't worry..." Cloud said, with a gentle voice, "Jenova's already dead..."  
  
"Cloud..." Sephiroth interrupted. "What?" Cloud said, holding Tifa's hand. "Hey! How come he can hold her hand and I can't?" Zidane interrupted. "Because she does not trust you, that is why!" Dagger answered. "I was wondering..." Sephiroth said, "if you won't forgive me for... trying to kill Tifa again..."  
  
"Forget that, Sephiroth!" Cloud said, "I can't forgive you, but I can forget what you did." "...Thanks..." Sephiroth said. "Sephiroth, we should be ready to battle Zemus..." Vincent said. "You're right, Vincent..." Sephiroth said. "What are you guys gonna do?" Zidane asked. "We're going ahead to battle Zemus..." Vincent answered. "Catch up with us when you can..." Sephiroth said. "We will..." Cloud assured. "We hope to see you again..." Sephiroth said. Then he and Vincent teleported to Gaia's dark moon. "We must head to Lindblum..." Cloud suggested. "Cloud, I wanted to give you this..." Aeris said, showing a remote control, "the upper button sets Omega on Automatic mode, he fights by his own will, the lower button is Manual mode, you control his movement with your movement." "Thanks, Aeris..." Cloud said. "I am sure I will see you all later..." Aeris said, "farewell..." Then, she disappeared. Then, the four headed to Lindblum.  
*** "You mean you want a full-scale attack to the dark moon?" Regent Cid said. "That's one hell of an idea!" Cid said. "Please, Regent! You're the only one with enough airships in this planet!" Tifa said. "...All right..." the Regent said, "I cannot guarantee we'll live through this attack, but I'll gather all my best pilots to strike the dark moon at full force!" "Hell, thanks, Regent!" Cid said, "I'm preparin' the Highwind to this attack." "All right! Wait for me in the Conference room!" the Regent said. Cloud, Zidane, Dagger, Tifa, and Cid headed to the Conference Room.  
*** The five people sat down on the chairs, along with the Regent's fifty best pilots of Lindblum. "All right!" he began, "we are going to attack Gaia's dark moon at full force. The man in charge of the attack is going to be Cloud, so listen to his orders, we're going to try to open up a hole in the moon that leads to the core, and take down Zemus." "Isn't this a one-way attack, sire?" a pilot asked. "Excuse me, Regent, it's better that I take care of the plan..." Cloud said. "Be my guest..." the Regent answered. "Thanks..." Cloud said, and took over, "all I want you to do is that, if Zemus launches monsters at us, you make a path for the Invincible, which the Regent added a missile bay and machine laser guns, the fifty airships to use on this battle are gonna be Viltgances, since they carry best offense, I'm taking Tifa and Zidane with me, my friend Cid'll be useful in this sort of attacks." "What about me?" Dagger asked. "I'm sorry, Dagger, but it's too dangerous for you..." Zidane said, "don't worry, we'll return!" "That's what worries me!" she cleared. "As I was saying..." Cloud resumed, "the objective's that the Invincible lands on the dark moon, from there, we'll head on to battle Zemus." "It's damn clearer that the Regent's plan!" Cid said. "You're right about that!" a pilot said. "Okay, boys!" Cloud said, "let's rock and roll!!!" "Yeah!" everyone answered. Then Cloud, Tifa and Zidane boarded the Invincible, now fused with Omega Weapon, Cid boarded the Highwind, and the pilots boarded the Viltgances. "I sure hope I know what I'm doing..." Cloud said. "Don't worry!" Tifa said, "we'll come back!" "You're very optimistic, huh, Tifa?" Cloud said. "Oh, don't tell me Zemus scares you!" Tifa said. "I'm not a coward, Tifa!" Cloud said. "Heh, I know you're not!" Tifa said. "Okay... time to lift off..." Cloud said. They left Lindblum, in a route to the dark moon.  
  
Chapter 7: Journey to the Dark Moon  
  
The fifty Viltgances made a blockade to prevent anything to get into Gaia, as well as to battle any threat that approaches. "Everyone, do you read me?" Cloud asked. "Loud and clear!" Cid answered. "Okay, if there's anything that wants to attack either Gaia or us... shoot to kill..." Cloud ordered. "You're the boss..." Cid said. "Are you sure it's a good idea, Cloud?" Tifa asked. "Now you're pesimistic?" Cloud said, "I know what I'm doing, plus Zemus owes me one..." "That 'one' you say is when he killed you, right?" Tifa asked. "Yeah..." Cloud answered. "Am I interrupting?" Zidane asked. "No, Zidane what is it?" Cloud answered. "There's a bunch of Nova Dragons coming to us!!" Zidane said. "How many?" Cloud asked. "One hundred." Zidane answered. "Okay, Zidane, get the blasters ready into Automatic!" Cloud ordered. "Right!" Zidane responded. "Viltgances! Highwind! Hilda Garde 3! Do you read? Over." Cloud said in the transmitter. "Loud and clear! Over!" everyone answered. "Okay! Shoot those Nova Dragons off the road, and don't back off! Over!" Cloud ordered. "Right!" everyone answered, and prepared the weapons to battle the Nova Dragons.  
*** Meanwhile... "Are they ready?" a familiar voice said. "The Nova Dragons headed out to destroy the ships, there seems to be 50 of them!" a Crystal Dragon said. "Good... those two might be here any minute, so if I destroy those fools..." Zemus said. Then Vincent shot the Crystal Dragon and he and Sephiroth armed up. "You are here..." Zemus said. "It's time you went to an eternal rest, Zemus..." Sephiroth said. "I am not allowing you to hurt another living thing!" Vincent said. "One of us is going to get out of this alive..." Zemus said, "and that is not going to be you!!!"  
*** With Cloud... The airships and the Invincible were opening up a path between the several Nova Dragons that attacked, the Highwind and the Hilda Garde 3 were the Invincible's main escorts, each by its side. "There seems to be no trouble ahead!" the Regent said. "I don't know..." Cloud said. Then even more Nova Dragons came out of the dark moon. "How many!?" Cloud said. "One thousand Nova Dragons coming up!!" Cid said, "this is gonna be the damn hell for us!!" "What about the ships?" Cloud asked. "They will not hold on to so much dragons at once!" the Regent answered. "They've got to get in here!" Cloud said. "No, Cloud. Don't call them." Tifa interrupted. "What do you mean?" Zidane asked. "They won't make it, besides, like the Regent said, they won't be able to take down a thousand dragons at once." Tifa answered. "Then what do we do...?" Cloud said. "What about the destroyer beam Omega used?" Zidane suggested. "Yeah! And if we're lucky, it should take down 500 dragons at once!" Cloud said. "I'm gonna prepare it." Tifa said. "Fire when the dragons surround us!" Cloud ordered Zidane. "Okay!" Zidane responded. "Regent! Cid! Get back and prepare a counterattack! Over!" Cloud said. "What?" Cid asked. "We're using the destroyer beam to reduce the number of dragons! That way you can take them out!" Cloud said, "but I need you two to prepare the offense and open a path to the dark moon we can take! Over!" "Got it! Over!" the Regent responded. "Leave it to us! Over... and out!" Cloud said. "It's ready!" Tifa said. "Okay, Zidane... when I tell you, pull the lever!" Cloud ordered Zidane. "You're the boss..." Zidane answered. Then the dragons surrounded the Invincible completely, and the Highwind, just as the Hilda Garde 3 backed off. "Fire...!!!" Cloud ordered, and the destroyer surrounded the Invincible and 30 feet away from it, unleashing a powerful beam that took 750 dragons away, leaving 250 for the army. Cloud saw the Regent and Cid opened a path through the Nova Dragons, Cloud still fired the Auto blasters to go through. Cloud finally made it through the Nova Dragons and landed on the dark moon's surface, though it all seemed so strange. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Cloud said. "You're right..." Tifa said, "it's like if we're seeing our own fears..." "Let's go... we've gotta defeat Zemus..." Zidane said.  
*** Cloud and the others were looking at the enviroment of the dark moon, but the place is quite strange, nothing around. "What happened here...?" Tifa said. "I don't know..." Zidane said, "I've never been here before..." "Maybe that palace made out of crystal holds the answer..." Cloud said. "Let's go to the palace." Tifa suggested. But a strange figure was looking at them, they knew not that something was observing them.  
*** Cloud looked closely at the palace, then the three of them went in. "What's this palace...?" Cloud asked himself. "This is the dark moon's Crystal Palace..." a familiar voice answered. "I recognize that voice!" Zidane said. "Yes... it is we, the Four Fiends..." the same voice said. "What now, Rubicant...!?" Cloud said. "We were given a second chance by Zemus..." Rubicant answered, with a look of "I tell the truth." "So it's time we took you again..." Cloud said. "We no longer want to fight..." Valvalis said. "What...?" Cloud asked, lowering his sword. "We wish to help when we are needed..." Milon answered. "I don't beleive you!" Tifa said. "If we were lying, would you be still talking?" Cagnazzo asked. No answer was given. "You see? You cannot say anything..." Valvalis said. "We want our powers to be used for good, and we want to repair the harm we made..." Rubicant cleared. "Can we really trust them?" Zidane asked. "I don't know..." Tifa answered, "can we really trust them, Cloud?" Cloud then sighed. "...I warn you, if you destroy even a small plant, I'll remind you who's the one you messed with..." Cloud said. "...I thought you would not touch your heart to do us again..." Milon said. "You are a human..." Rubicant said. "We shall wait any need at Alexandria Castle..." Valvalis said. Then, the Fiends bid Cloud farewell, and took off for Alexandria. "Are you sure of what you did?" Zidane asked Cloud. "Look, Zidane, right now I'm not sure of anything!" Cloud answered. "Why did you let them go?" Tifa asked. "I saw their eyes..." Cloud answered, "they were telling the truth..." The others said nothing. "Let's go..." Cloud ordered, "we have to defeat Zemus..."  
*** Cloud noticed some crystals glowing black, surrounding a platform. "What does this mean?" Cloud said. Then, a three-headed dog-like monster appeared. "What is that thing?" Tifa said. "I don't know..." Zidane said. "Nobody's asking you!" Tifa said to Zidane. Zidane said nothing. "...I am the guardian of the dark moon's core..." the monster said, "I am Cerberus." "Cerberus!!" Cloud said. "Like the Guardian of the Shadows!" Tifa said. "I am the Guardian of the Shadows..." Cerberus said, "you will not go farther unless you show me your skill..." "Then..." Cloud said, "we're gladly going to!" Everyone drew their weapons, ready for the worst...  
*** Cloud fired a Blade Beam to Cerberus, but he wasily avoided it by moving to the right, Tifa launched a Fireball, but Cerberus absorbed it, Zidane's Ray Lethal, a weaker version of Grand Lethal, did nothing to Cerberus, it just blew, but just that. "Hahahaha...! You thought that would make me a scratch?" Cerberus said, "I am nearly as strong as Omega Weapon or Alexander!"  
  
"Anyone suggests something?" Tifa asked. "Only Cloud holds our lethal weapon..." Zidane responded. "What?" Cloud asked. "You hold the Holy spell, Cloud..." Tifa answered. "Of course..." Cloud said, "Holy power weakens Shadow monsters!" Cloud then used the Holy spell on the dark dog, and it obviously harmed him, and badly, Cerberus managed to stand up, but the trio were going to gladly take down the weakened Cerberus. "It's time we took you..." Zidane said. "Meteorain!" Cloud shouted. "Fira!" Tifa shouted. Then Zidane used the Ray Lethal, all taking down Cerberus. "Well done...!" he said, "I am impressed... defeat Zemus... I shall help you..."  
*** Cloud saw when he placed his foot on the platform Cerberus guarded, it glowed. "It seems to go deeper into the dark moon..." Cloud said. "Let's go together on it!" Zidane said. "You're right..." Cloud said, "only by going deeper we'll find Zemus..." Then the three of them stood into the platform, they were surrounded by a black light, then they were no longer into the dark crystals' room. When they reappeared, they were in a new area, all surrounded by the symbol of Ark. "Could it be that..." Cloud said, "Ark was born here...?" "This place gets even weirder when we move on!" Tifa said. "You don't need to say it..." Zidane said. "Nobody asked for your opinion, Zidane!" Tifa said to Zidane. "Why is she like this to me...?" Zidane thought. "Let's go..." Cloud ordered, "we have to clear this mystery..."  
  
Chapter 8: Onward to the Core  
  
Cloud saw something on the platform where they stood up. "That symbol..." he said. "I know that symbol!" Zidane interrupted. "You shut up, Zidane!" Tifa said. Zidane let Cloud and Tifa observe. "Of course..." Cloud said. "You mean that's Ark's symbol?" Tifa asked. "...I remember seeing that in Ark's chest..." Cloud observed. "You mean the teleporter?" Tifa asked. "Of course..." Cloud answered, "I don't understand... How could Ark get to our planet?" "I think if we keep going, we'll find out about him..." Tifa suggested. "Finished?" Zidane interrupted. "Yeah." Cloud responded. "I'm not getting closer to Zidane." Tifa said. "Fine. Tifa, stay close to me! Zidane, stay away from Tifa!" Cloud ordered. "Okay." Tifa responded, and held Cloud's hand. "Damn!" Zidane said. Then Tifa turned over to Zidane. "You don't do what Cloud says, I'll paint your hair red!" Tifa said, laughing. "What I have to is to avoid seeing her too much..." Zidane thought. Then everyone moved on, Zidane, by Cloud's left side, Tifa was holding Cloud's right hand, and Cloud Tifa's left hand. Walking through a long tunnel, then it was a dead end. "What do we do now?" Tifa asked. "Stay out of this..." Zidane said to himself. "Ark's symbol..." Cloud said, as he looked down. "Maybe it's a teleporter..." Tifa said. "Let's stand on it." Cloud suggested. Everyone stood in Ark's symbol, then a light glowed, when it dissipated, they were no longer in the symbol, they went into an open chamber. "It seems every symbol is a teleporter..." Cloud observed. Then, as they walked outside, the passage was closed by a rock, and a blonde man dressed in a white suit materialized and approached the party. "We meet again..." he said. "Who the hell is this!?" Zidane said. "Ah.. you don't remember me?" the man said, "you know who I am..." "That can't be...!?" Tifa said. "Rufus..?!?" Cloud said. "You do remember..." Rufus said, "this time I have a Crystal Laser, and I suppose that you want it..." "He's got Ark's symbol!" Cloud observed, looking at Rufus' suit. "You want to destroy Master Zemus, right?" Rufus asked. "Oh! No, we just want to take him!" Cloud answered sarcastically. "Hahahaha...!!! Like if I'm going to let you!" Rufus said. "Rufus is no longer a human..." Tifa interrupted. "How?" Cloud asked. "Rufus was killed by Diamond Weapon, right?" Tifa asked. "That's true, but what does that have to do with Rufus?" Cloud said. "He didn't survive! He was revived by either Ark or Zemus!" Tifa answered. "That's right!" Rufus interrupted, "I'll show you what Zemus made with my body!!" Then Rufus' skin turned yellow, like Milon's undead, and his eyes became black, the only thing that did not change was the Crystal Laser. "Now I'm..." Rufus said, "Dark Rufus...!!!" "Dark Rufus!?" Zidane said. "Nobody got you into this talk, Zidane!" Tifa said to Zidane. "Damn!" Zidane said. "What the hell are we waitin' for!?" Cloud said, "let's take him!!" The battle began...  
*** Cloud knew Rufus' undead person, and that the undead are weakened by Holy power, and recovery magic and items, but he had no X-Potion nor enough power to use Holy, which means only the Ragnarok and the normal weapons may be able to defeat the undead Rufus. "Are you giving up?" he asked. "Never! Not until Zemus is down!" Tifa answered. "And it's a matter to save my home planet!" Zidane said. "Just who is asking for your opinion, Zidane!?" Tifa said to Zidane. "When did I do anything bad to her...?" Zidane thought. "If only I could use Holy..." Cloud said. "You're not going any further!" Rufus interrupted. Then Tifa fired a potent laser off and struck Rufus' body, leaving him paralyzed. "Now, Cloud!" Zidane said, "it's your own now!" "...It's been a long time since I wanted to use this attack..." Cloud said, "...Finishing Touch...!!!" Cloud made a powerful whirlwind with a simple slash of his sword, and easily threw Rufus to the ground, he disintegrated, leaving his blaster behind. "I think I can use it..." Tifa said, and took the blaster, "it's quite easy..." Then Tifa fired to the rock Rufus made and blew it away, making up a passage. "Let's go!" Cloud ordered, and held Tifa's hand again.  
*** Cloud and Zidane took the Crystal Blade and the Crystal Edge respectively, and found them easy to handle, the blade is a powerful sword made out of crystal, and the edge is a powerful double-bladed lance made out of crystal. "Now we're filled up!" Tifa said. "How about we rest up?" Zidane suggested. "At last you got something on your peanut brain!" Tifa said. "Oh, please!" Zidane said. Cloud and the others went inside a capsule that quickly restored their power, getting them ready to battle Zemus. "Tifa, I have to ask you something..." Cloud said. "What is it?" Tifa gently asked. "I was wondering... what did Zidane do to you so that you hate him so much?" Cloud asked. "Umm... he didn't allow me to sleep the night you were killed..." Tifa answered, "and I threw him water in the morning..."  
  
"...I'm gonna kill him..." Cloud said. "I forgave him but he kept being so annoying..." Tifa continued, "plus he complains when we hold each other's hand!" "...He's just too hard to understand..." Cloud said. "But he's always looking at me, I think he wants something with me!" Tifa cleared. "Enough of that, let's go, we've gotta defeat Zemus..." Cloud said. "Okay." Tifa responded, and signaled Zidane to move on. They went through a passage that led out of the Dark Passage and into a crystal chamber. "What the hell is this...?" Cloud said. "Maybe it's the road to the moon's core..." Tifa said, "maybe the core's not too far!" Cloudordered everyone to move on, and fighting lost of treacherous enemies, he protected Tifa from monsters and Zidane looked around, going through many teleporters (Ark's symbols), they finally reached the core. "Vincent! Sephiroth!" Cloud said. "They're fighting Zemus!" Tifa said. "You have gone to your last one..." Vincent said to Zemus. "I'm going to cast you to the dead...!" Sephiroth said. Then Cloud, Tifa and Zidane were witnesses of the final showdown...  
*** Sephiroth launched a Firaga against Zemus, he did not hurt him too much. "Is that all?" Zemus said. Then Vincent fired a Comet spell on Zemus, that was not enough either. "Do you have nothing worth it?" Zemus said. Then Sephiroth fired Blizzaga, that did not much harm either. Zemus laughed evily. Then Vincent launched Comet 2, that did a moderated amount of damage, but still not enough to defeat the Apocalypse. "Is that all?" Zemus said. Then Sephiroth launched Thundaga, but that was no better than Comet 2. "Are you not persistent..." Zemus said. Then Vincent launched the powerful Flare spell, weakening Zemus, but not as much as expected. "...You do not seem to understand..." Zemus said. "Cast Ultima along with me!" Vincwnt said to Sephiroth. "Ready!" he answered. "Die trying..." Zemus said. Then both made twin lights on their hands, both green. "W-Ultima...!!!" both shouted, and defeated Zemus, who was shocked to see such power of just humans. "The body may perish..." Zemus said, "but the spirit lives on..." Then, he died.  
*** "It's done..." Sephiroth said. "What waste... a man of such power to be consumed with evil..." Vincent said. "All right!" Cloud said. Then everyone approached the two heroes who saved the universe. "Man! I was to take Zemus!" Zidane said. Then Tifa blowed raspberry (the noise made with the tongue) to Zidane. "Still showing disrespect..." Zidane thought. Then Zemus' corpse disintegrated and a monster with blood and blue hairs appeared. "I am the reincarnation of Zemus' power..." it said. "What!?" Vincent said. "Zeromus... the absolute darkness... the epitome of hate!" he continued, and challenged Vincent and Sephiroth to a battle. "Be careful..." Cloud said. The battle began...  
*** Sephiroth attacked Zeromus with Ultima, but he just absorbed it, Vincent tried, but his luck was the same. "What!?" he said. "Hahahaha... I will show you a real Ultima!!!" Zeromus said, and returned the spell with devastating results: both warriors were killed. "Vincent!" Tifa said. "Sephiroth!" Cloud said. "Hahahaha... I am not a low-minded anymore..." Zeromus said, "now I am the real Being of Apocalypse!!" "We're the only ones who can fight him!" Zidane said. "You don't have to waste your stupid breath! We know!" Tifa said to Zidane. Zidane said nothing. "No time for fighting between you two! We've gotta defeat Zeromus!" Cloud said. "I will gladly kill you..." Zeromus said, "until I destroy all things will my hatred end!" "Then everyone drew their weapons, ready for the final battle. "We're not gonna lose!" Cloud said.  
  
Chapter 9: Zeromus, the Apocalyptic Hatred  
  
"We're not gonna lose!" Cloud said to Zeromus. "Hahahaha!!! You really think I am the weak being I was?" Zeromus said, "I will show you... Dark Moon... reveal your true form...!!!" Then the moon's core lost its crystalline glow, it became a red color, and the floor turned fully of a monster's body. "This can't be!" Tifa said. "Enough babbling!" Zeromus said, "it is time to finish you all!!!" Then the battle started.  
*** Cloud tried magic, but it was no use, Tifa used her blaster, making several damage. "It seems only our weapons are useful against him..." Zidane observed. "We already found out!" Tifa said to him. "Oh my gosh..." Zidane thought. "...Is that all?" Zeromus said. "I'm gonna show you the crystal weapons!" Cloud said, and launched the Blade Beam skill, which gave him good results, but without slicing off Zeromus. "You... really thought I was as weak as the damned Fiends...!?" Zeromus said. Then Zeromus disintegrated, the Invincible showed up and everyone went on it. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Tifa said. Cloud took a tunnel that led outside of the dark moon, and he saw something strange on it. "What's happening to the moon...?" he said. Then, it turned purple color, and Zeromus' face materialized into the moon itself. "Why are you surprised?" Zeromus asked the team. "Zeromus...!" Tifa said. "He's... taken the dark moon..." Zidane said. "It's not over yet..." Cloud said. "Now who shall throw the first rock?" Zeromus said. "You can defeat him, Tifa..." Cloud said. "How?" Tifa asked. "Zeromus now is an astral body!" Zidane said. "Like if I didn't know that!" Tifa said to Zidane. "Exactly!" Cloud said, "you hold the key to defeat him!" "You mean Apocalypse...?" Tifa asked. "Of course!" Cloud said, "Zeromus' fatal weakness as an astral body is destructive magic! And what destructive magic better than Apocalypse?" "You're right!" Tifa optimistically answered, "I'm the only one who can win this battle!"  
  
"If we stay together we can defeat anything!" Cloud said. "Show me!!" Zeromus said. "Gladly!" Tifa responded. The possibly final battle began...  
  
*** "Zidane, lend me your dagger!" Tifa said. "What for?" Zidane asked. "Now!" Tifa responded. "...Alright..." Zidane said, and gave Tifa a dagger he kept. "What'll you use it for?" Cloud asked Tifa. "Cloud..." Tifa said, "even if I'm different... please remember that I'll always be the same..." Then, Tifa grabbed her hair and, using Zidane's dagger, she sliced it off, now she has short hair. "Cloud?" Tifa asked. Cloud could not answer. "What? Short hair doesn't suit?" Tifa asked. "Yes it does!" Cloud said, "you look beautiful!" Tifa then looked back at Zeromus. "It's time..." Cloud said. "Once the dark moon intercepts the white moon the whole planet of Gaia will be driven into darkness!!" Zeromus said. "We've got to stop him!" Tifa said. "Use it, Tifa!" Cloud said. "Right!" Tifa said, "...Apocalypse...!!!" The Apocalypse damaged Zeromus by a hard-to-sustain power, Zeromus' astral body was weak to destructive magic. "I... am... not... yet... defeated...!!!" Zeromus said as the purple flare that protected him faded, leaving him vulnerable. "Zidane!" Cloud said to the Tranced Zidane. "Right!" Zidane responded, "Grand Lethal!!!" The Grand Lethal attack, the same attack that defeated Ozma, one of Ark's subordinates, harmed Zeromus by a rather weaker damage than Apocalypse, but it was efficient. "You... were the ones... who defeated... the Beast...?" Zeromus asked Cloud. "What if we were?" Cloud said. "You...!!!" Zeromus said, "You are not going to get away with that!!!" Cloud unleashed the mighty Omnislash on the weak Zeromus, and easily stopped his glow, but if he died, it is unknown. "Is it really over...?" Tifa said. "Let's go in..." Cloud said. "What?" Zidane asked. "We'll take the Invincible through Zeromus' mouth, it should lead straight back to the moon's core..." Cloud said. "Then what are we waiting for?" Tifa said. And they all rode the Invincible through Zeromus' mouth, it led back through the Dark Passage, without teleporters, to the core, where it all looks really bad. "This place is horrible!" Tifa said, "It's worse than a haunted mansion!" "...No turning back now..." Cloud said, and they all moved to the opening in the platform.  
*** Then Cloud and the others entered a dark room, where a strange figure with a purple color and red eyes greeted them. "Can this be Zeromus?" Zidane said. "Now I am going to finish the humans...!" Zeromus said, and opened up his body, revealing a barrier that his hands power, this means: the arms have to be destroyed if the core is to be taken away. "Why are you so persistent? No one can take my core!" Zeromus said. "It's true that you're mighty..." Cloud said, "but the force of good will always overcome the force of evil!!!" "He's right!" Tifa said, "and I'm with him! We're gonna show you!" "I've taken many injuries in the past!" Zidane said, "but now I'm assured that we'll beat you, Zeromus!!" "All right..." Zeromus said, "prepare to die!" This is going to end... probably...  
*** Zeromus took the Ultima spell more than expected, and his arms are the only things that can take several damage, Cloud knows that a simple Apocalypse can result fatal for the party. "...Is that all you got?" Zeromus said. "Cloud! It's no good!" Tifa said. "Let's try to take the arms first!" Cloud suggested. "It may be the only way..." Tifa said. "Zeromus..." Zidane thought. Cloud fired Holy to the left arm, easily taking it down, removing its barrier, Tifa used Fira on the other arm and Zidane slashed it, not enough, Tifa finished with Flare. "That's how you attack!" Tifa said to Zidane. "Not yet...?" Zidane thought. "It cannot be!" Zeromus said, "I cannot end here!!!" "No?" Cloud said,"but of course you will! Braver!!!" Cloud mercilessly slashed Zeromus, really wiping him out. "Is it over...?" Cloud thought. Then, a symbol materialized into Zeromus' altar, where an inscription is in Ancient language. "Let me see..." Cloud said, "...I can't understand!" Then, the letters turned to English. "Hmm..." Cloud began, "... 'The True Form of the Dark Moon... Zeromus was born in an eclipse when the dark moon came into the path of the white moon... and two dark forces were born... one, Ark, the other, Zeromus... he is the dark moon itself...'?" "What does that mean?" Zidane asked. "Let him finish!" Tifa said to Zidane. "'...to defeat Zeromus one has to destroy the moon's core itself... Zeromus is the moon's core...'" "I get it!" Tifa said. "Does that mean that the teleporter'll take us to the moon's core...?" Zidane said. "Wow! Two ideas in a day!" Tifa said to Zidane. "When will she like me...?" Zidane thought. Cloud placed a foot in Ark's symbol, and it glowed yellow. "It's another teleporter..." Cloud said. "Let's take it!" Tifa said. "Don't talk! Don't talk!" Zidane thought. "It should take us to the core, to battle Zeromus' true form..." Cloud said, "let's go." They all got into the teleporter, and a black light glowed, when it dissipated, they no longer were on the teleporter. They appeared on an empty void, only Ark's symbol to stand on. "Is this the moon's core?" Cloud thought. Then, everything turned blue, and Zeromus materialized in front of the party. "Surprised?" Zeromus said. "Zeromus...!!!" Cloud said. "Hahaha.... this is no longer my form..." Zeromus said. "What!?" Tifa said. "Like you heard, I am no longer Zemus' reincarnation..." Zeromus said, "now I am both Zemus and Zeromus!!!" "Zemus and Zeromus!?" Cloud said. "Does this mean we'll have to fight both at the same time...?" Tifa said. "Hehehe... now it is time you saw my true form..." Zeromus said, "Zero Change...!!!" Then Zeromus went inside the blue void, two hands came out, as well as Zeromus' head, in a blue form of Zemus' body, however, only the head was in the body, the hands were separated. "That's Zeromus...!?" Cloud thought. "No... is that our enemy?" Zidane said. "But of course he is, you idiot!" Tifa answered to Zidane. "Oh, my gosh...!!" Zidane thought. "Hahaha...! Now let us see if you can beat me!!" Zeromus said. "We've gone through worse things...!!!" Cloud said, "Zeromus... you die here...!!!!" "We'll save the universe...!" Tifa said. "I'm not allowing you to destroy Gaia!" Zidane said. "You?" Tifa said, "don't make me laugh! Hehehe..." Zidane said nothing. "Let's go...!!!" Cloud said, and everyone went to the edge of the platform they were, where Zeromus is at reach.  
  
Chapter 10: The Final Showdown, Epilogue  
  
"We're not giving up!" Cloud said. "I'm gonna fight to the end!" Tifa said. "And it's time I made up my mind to save this universe!" Zidane said. "Hahahaha... you really think you can defeat me?" Zeromus said. "We'll show you the power of good will!!" Cloud said. Then, Cloud launched a Blade Beam, doing no damage to Zeromus, Tifa tried the Fire Wave, doing no damage, Zidane tried Ray Lethal, but nothing. "Is that all?" Zeromus said, "I am going to show you power.. Ultima...!!!" The Ultima left everyone nearly dead, somehow they sustained it, but are now very weak. "Tifa..." Cloud said, "I'm... gonna... pro...tect... you..." Then he fell unconscious. "Agony. Death." Zeromus said, "the hatred to rage on until all dies..."  
*** Meanwhile... "Aeris!" Vincent said. "They're going to die!" Sephiroth said. "The time has come..." Aeris said. "What?" Dagger asked. "Call forth the six Guardians of the Elements!" Rubicant interrupted. "...Do it..." Aeris said. "...All right...!" Dagger responded, and called forth Phoenix, Leviathan, Bahamut, Fenrir, Cerberus, and Alexander. "What is your wish?" Alexander asked. "Alexander..." Aeris said, "we need the powers of both forces of good and evil to help Cloud and the others defeat Zeromus!" "His power is far stronger than when he was Zemus." Vincent said. "He took everything we had." Sephiroth said. "I'm going to take the Eidolons' power! I am the only one who can!" Dagger said. "Ready everyone... we are going to do something good!" Rubicant said. "We wanted to defeat Zemus..." Valvalis said. Then the six Guardians used their power and focused it on an orb in Dagger's hands, and the Four Fiends used their body and life force as well, now the only hope may be ready. "Launch it to the dark moon, Dagger!" Aeris said. And Dagger aimed it to the dark moon, and the orb launched to the inside of the moon, to give the only hope to the three remaining warriors...  
*** Back at the dark moon... Cloud and the others were badly injured and their weapons were destroyed, meaning nothing may be able to save the universe. "Cloud... wake up..." a young voice said. The three woke up, and were able to stand up. "Sephi...roth...?" Tifa said. "Vin...cent...?" Zidane said. "A...eris..." Cloud said. "Cloud, you all are our only hope..." Aeris said. "We want to tell you, a ray of hope is coming..." Vincent said. "It's going to be hard to win, but you can do it!" Sephiroth said. Then, the ray Dagger threw to the dark moon landed, and Aeris grabbed it, it became a sword, a blaster and a dual-bladed lance. "What... are these... weapons...?" Cloud asked Aeris. "They are the Weapons of Light." Aeris answered, "the Light Edge, the Light Laser, and the Light Sword. They are the only weapons that may have a chance against Zeromus!" "Okay!" Cloud said. "We'll restore your strength..." Sephiroth said, and they used Full Cure on the party. "Good luck!" Aeris said, and she, Vincent, and Sephiroth disappeared. "You really think even with that you can defeat me?" Zeromus said, "Ultima!!!" When the Ultima's light was about to explode, Cloud launched a Blade Beam towards Zeromus, destroying the Ultima and hurting Zeromus, this time, much. "Grrraagghhh!!! I am not going to fall!" Zeromus said. "Okay... time to show you the power of Light...!" Cloud said. "Zeromus!" Zidane said. "For all life, and for those who sacrificed themselves!" Tifa said. "We're not gonna lose!" Cloud said, and they went to the edge where Zeromus was at reach. The final showdown began...  
*** Zeromus used Meteor against Cloud, trying to destroy him first, but Cloud sliced it off. "Did I not kill you already?" Zeromus said. "You did. But thanks to the caring of my girlfriend, I'm back, to pay you back!" Cloud said. "We're never gonna give up!" Tifa said. "This time I am going to make sure I kill you both..!" Zeromus said. Then the six Guardians of the Elements, along with Aeris, Vincent and Sephiroth appeared behind the three fighters. "You all want to see your death..." Zeromus said. "We are gonna fight to the end!" Cloud said. "Cloud, we are right behind you!" Aeris said. Tifa fired the Gaia Wave, that harmed Zeromus very much. "Grraagghh...!!! That is not going to... do me..!" Zeromus said. "How about this?" Zidane said, "Gaia Lethal!" A beam emanated from Zidane's hand and exploded when it came in contact with Zeromus. "Cloud!" Vincent said. "Finish him!" Sephiroth said. "The Omnislash alone won't do it!" Cloud said. "He is right..." Alexander interrupted. "What?" Aeris asked. "The Omnishash attack is not powerful enough to defeat Zeromus..." Alexander answered, "he has to be weakened or Cloud has to receive power." "If we power Cloud more than he can handle he will just die again!" Vincent said. "Which means we can only give him a quarter of each's power..." Sephiroth said. "Let us do it..." Phoenix said. "It is the only way..." Leviathan said. "Can you handle quarter part of each's power?" Fenrir asked Cloud. "If I can handle Omega Weapon why can't I handle quarter power of each of you?" Cloud answered. "Defeat Zeromus..." Cerberus said. "Bring peace to Gaia!" Bahamut said. "Okay!" Cloud said, "focus the amount of power into the Light Sword!" "All right!" Aeris said, and the Eidolons, along with Aeris, Vincent and Sephiroth, focused part of their power into Cloud's Light Sword, making it glow white. "What!? Never! I am not going to die!" Zeromus said. "It's time you paid, Zeromus..." Cloud said, "Omnislash!!!" Cloud made the white glow of his sword into a light on its edge, then he rushed to Zeromus, using the power of light that saved his planet six months ago, he was slashing Zeromus without stopping, while he took the damage. When Cloud stopped, Zeromus was very weak. "No...!! If you destroy me you will destroy the dark moon as well!!" Zeromus said. "I don't care..." Cloud answered, "as long as the universe is safe from darkness such as you...!!!" Cloud made another light appear on his sword, this time, he slashed Zeromus, making an explosion, Zeromus was disintegrating. "I... this is impossible...!!!" he was saying, "you may have defeated me... but... I will not... perish... as long as... hatred is... deep wthin... you humans...!!! Grrr... Graaaaggghhhh!!" Then, he disintegrated, and Aeris, Vincent, Sephiroth and the Guardians who came with them, went back to Gaia, while the party returned to the Dark Passage.  
*** Cloud looked to the moon's core, which can be seen from Zeromus' altar now. "It's gonna crumble!" he said. "What'll be of Gaia without the two moons, Cloud?" Zidane asked. "I don't know..." Cloud answered, "but we've gotta get outta here!!!" Zidane went first, however, neither him nor Cloud noticed Tifa was behind them, and a rock fell on her right leg, she fell unconscious. Cloud saw as she was falling to the moon's core. "No....!!! Tifa...!" he said. "What?" Zidane asked. "Zidane, get the ship ready, I'll catch up with you in a while..." Cloud responded. "...Okay..." Zidane said, and went ahead. "I'm not gonna let you die!" Cloud said, and jumped down to save Tifa. He moved through the moon's crumbling platform-like stones, trying to reach Tifa, he moved, while he thought how to save her. "If I can reach her at the bottom, I can save her...!" he thought. Then, he was forced to move faster, since Tifa is falling quickly towards the destroyed core. "I won't lose her...!" Cloud said. Then, he saw only if he reached the bottom he will save Tifa. "I can't do it...!" he thought, "Alexander... Aeris... please help me save Tifa..." He made it in time, and was able to grab Tifa's arm, then he pulled her up, unfortunately, the moon's crumbling is worse. Cloud overlooked some platforms made by the crumbling, and carrying Tifa in his arms, Cloud headed up through them, and made it to the Invincible. "What happened?" Zidane asked. "I got no time, Zidane!" Cloud answered, "lift off! We'll talk later!" Cloud went on the Invincible's back, where a treating room is, he placed Tifa on the bed, and saw her vital signs were dropping.  
*** "Tifa....!" Cloud said, "please don't die on me!" Cloud then gently grabbed Tifa's hand. "I've never been able to be this close to you..." he said, "now, I'm not thinking that I'm gonna lose you... Tifa, I need you..." Then he slowly removed Tifa's glove, so that he can feel Tifa's hands. "You're a little warm..." he said, "please... don't die, not when I'm gonna dedicate my whole life for you!" He knows Tifa would never abandon him, but in such a critical stage, and with Tifa on the verge of death, Cloud wants to save Tifa, maybe by encouraging her, she may live. "Tifa..." he said, "I'm here by your side... I don't want to lose you, I've never been able to meet such a gentle girl like you." Tifa's vital signs seem to change, now they are yet weaker. "Tifa!" Cloud said, "please don't die! No...! I'm not gonna forgive myself if I ever lost you! I'm begging you...! Please don't leave me...! I... can't think of life without you!" Cloud then saw the comatose Tifa, and noticed she smiled. "Tifa... you're...!!" he said, and he saw her vital signs were recovering, she left the danger stage, now she must recover. "Tifa..." Cloud continued, "thanks... for not leaving me..." "But... you... were the one... who... made me... forget Mom's... death..." Tifa said, weak. "Tifa..." Cloud said. "Cloud... you could've... left me in the moon..." Tifa said. "I'd never be as heartless as to do that!" Cloud answered. "Cloud... I'm... culprit... of... you risking... your life..." Tifa said. "No..." Cloud answered, "if I'd looked out for you, you'd never have fallen off Zeromus' altar." "Cloud... why... did you... risk your life... to save... me...?" Tifa asked. "I promised I'd protect you, no matter what." Cloud answered. "That's... not... the reason..." Tifa said, "I can... tell... by the look... of your... eyes... please, Cloud... tell me... the truth..." "You're right..." Cloud said, "I'm not gonna lie to you... Tifa... let me hold you in my arms..." Then Cloud and Tifa hugged each other, Cloud was crying of happiness. "I'm glad you're alive..." Cloud said. "Cloud... I'm... very happy... to... see you... alive..." Tifa said. "...I love you, Tifa..." Cloud said. "Thanks... for saving... me..." Tifa said. "You should be tired." Cloud said. "Only a little... but... I'm gonna... sleep... for a... while... okay?" Tifa said. "It's all right..." Cloud said, then he gently placed Tifa on the bed. "Cloud..." Tifa said. "Tifa..." Cloud said. Then, both kissed each other, and smiled at each other. Tifa fell asleep. "Dream cute things, Tifa..." Cloud said, and left her. He went back to the cockpit.  
*** How's she?" Zidane asked Cloud. "She's sleeping, and okay." Cloud answered. "Should I head back to Gaia?" Zidane asked. "Yeah, head back." Cloud answered. Then, Zidane headed back to Alexandria, where Dagger, Cid, Cait Sith, the Regent, Aeris, Vincent, and Sephiroth. Then Zidane came down alone, and Dagger rushed to his side, happy to see him back, then Cloud came down with Tifa sleeping into his arms. "Cloud, be happy..." Aeris said, and disappeared. "I'm going to watch over you..." Vincent said, he disappeared afterwards. "Good luck..." Sephiroth said, and left the living. Cait Sith approached Cloud. "She's sleepin', ain't she?" he asked Cloud. "Can you tell us our fortune?" Cloud asked to him. "I see you in eternal happiness!" Cait Sith answered. Then, Cloud headed to Alexandria Castle, where Freya and Beatrix seem to have a surprise for him.  
*** "Well done!" Freya said. "I never thought you would defeat Zemus!" Beatrix said. "I didn't do it alone..." Cloud said, "I won because you all were there when I needed you." "We made you two a special room." Freya said, and showed the way to Cloud. Cloud saw the room was fitting for both. "You really kept us in consideration..." he said. "I think we should leave him alone, huh, Freya?" Beatrix asked to the knightess. "You are right, he should see for a while." Freya answered. Then Cloud went in and gently placed Tifa on the bed. "Thanks for not leaving me, Tifa..." he said, "I knew you'd come through..." Then he kissed Tifa and went to sleep. "Sleep well..." he said.  
*** Two weeks and two days later... Tifa recovered from the injury on her leg, and now she and Cloud are a couple, and a flash of light is about to change Cloud's and Tifa's lives... forever... "Cloud, I've got some wonderful news for you!" Tifa said. "What? Zidane died already?" Cloud asked. "No..." Tifa answered. "We're gonna head back to our planet..." Cloud said. "It does have something to do with us..." Tifa said. "Does that mean that you're...?" Cloud said, "You're serious? You sure that's true...!? Tifa, are you completely sure that you're...!?" "Yeah!" Tifa said, while she placed one hand on her stomach, "I'm having a baby!" Cloud was very surprised, he did not know how to feel. "Wonderful!" He said, then he kissed Tifa and laughed in total happiness. "Let's go down to have some breakfast." Tifa said. "That's a great idea." Cloud said, "When are we getting married?" "Who knows..." Tifa answered, "Maybe after the baby is born..." "Sounds great, let's go down." Cloud said.  
*** Cloud and Tifa went to live together at Alexandria Castle, accepted by the soldiers in general and also befriending with them, they stay in a room big enough for a closet, some drawers, Cloud's and Tifa's things, and the bed of course, but now they are heading to the dining room to eat. "I have an announcement to make..." Cloud said, "Actually two." "What? You're leaving and Tifa's heading to Nibelheim?" Zidane said. "First, I want everyone to know that Tifa and I are going to be parents." Cloud said. Everyone was amazed, some were glad for the young couple though some thought it was not a good idea, because of the same reason: they are young. "That is great." Freya said, "I have never seen a human newborn." "Wonderful..." Zidane said, "Now there won't be any more bad speaking around here..." "That is a wonderful surprise!" Dagger said, "I have to congratulate you." "The other is that we're marrying after the baby's born, we don't know when, though." Tifa said, while everyone was wishing them the best of luck, because of the new life Cloud and Tifa will be starting.  
*** Seven years later... Cloud is 27, Tifa is 26, they have a daughter who is already 6, and they are happily married, they definitely decided to live at Alexandria Castle, their child was also born and raised there, she likes reading, playing with dolls (obviously) and she likes oats over all things. "Aeris, please keep quiet, we want to take a picture...!" Tifa said to a blonde, ocean-blue-eyed little girl. "All right, Mommy..." The little girl said. "I know how active you want to be, Aeris, but you must learn to calm down, even if it is for a while." Cloud said. "I understand you, Daddy." The little girl said. She is named Aeris because Cloud and Tifa were never able to express gratitude to their friend of the same name, so they named their daughter "Aeris" like to say "Thank you." "Are the three of you prepared?" Dagger asked. "Yes." Aeris said. "Already." Tifa said. "Take your time." Cloud said. Dagger took the picture, and Cloud, Tifa and their daughter went down to visit a fair that stands on Alexandria every year since the couple defeated Zeromus seven years ago.  
  
THE END 


End file.
